Giftwrapped
by J-Pop Princess
Summary: It's Christmas in Konoha when Kakashi discovers his girlfriend's secret fantasy. Is Sakura in over her head when she tries to take on two men at the same time? KakaSakuYama lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, I bring you another fic! This one is holiday themed, something I haven't done before. I'm writing it for the narutochoice fanfiction contest and hopefully will have it finished in time if finals don't interfere.

As always, this fic contains adult situations and is not for anyone under 18. Everyone having sex in this fic I of legal age.

And I STILL don't own Naruto.

Giftwrapped

The first time Kakashi caught his girl checking out another shinobi, he had simply dismissed it. Sakura had been nothing but completely loyal to him ever since they had become entangled in a heated, though unexpected whirlwind romance nearly a year ago, and while the desperate need to be constantly together had cooled down a little bit, the sex had only gotten hotter as he continued to coax Sakura into being more open to trying new things. He trusted her completely and knew that living in a town full of shinobi meant plenty of sculpted male bodies to ogle. So what if Sakura was staring at Yamato's backside appreciatively? He knew that once he got her in the bedroom, he would be the only man on her mind.

However, Kakashi noticed that her temporary team leader seemed to be the _only_ man she ever looked at, besides himself of course. Yet, she never acted on it, never flirting or batting her eyes at him when the three of them managed to find time to go out with Naruto and Sai and catch up on what everyone was up to.

The silver haired jounin still wasn't bothered much. If she was going to let her eyes wander, he was glad it was towards Yamato. They had been buddies back in ANBU even if they hadn't been assigned to the same team and he knew Yamato was fairly straight laced and hardly the womanizing type. If he even noticed Sakura's admiring glances, he never said anything and Kakashi knew he never would. He was a good man who would put their friendship before a night with the pink haired bombshell. If her eyes had been set on Genma, Kakashi would have had cause to be worried.

However, the Copy nin had been completely taken aback when he had let himself into Sakura's apartment after an evening training session to find her sprawled on her bed completely naked, pink hair damp after an apparent shower, with her hand working furiously between her legs. All of this would have been fine except for the name that she was calling as she arched and squirmed atop the messy sheets.

"Yamato…"

Kakashi had been too shocked to move as he stood in the doorway, watching his girlfriend masturbate to thoughts of another man. Even as the anger began to rise in him, the sight of her naked and flushed and moaning evoked arousal as well, making him unsure of how to act. Should he confront her? Or should he pounce on her and fuck her senseless, driving his friend from her mind with every thrust? He was still debating when she did something else that surprised him. Her second hand straying to her breast and beginning to tug at a hardened nipple as she moaned again.

"Mmm, Kakashi, Yamato, don't stop!"

So, she was fantasizing about a threesome was she? The new development caused his anger to ebb away. He had, after all, encouraged her to be adventurous in the realm of sex, but this was something he had never considered before. Sure he had wondered what it would be like to have Sakura's blonde friend Ino come join them every now and again, but never had he thought of having a threesome with another man. While Kakashi was completely comfortable with himself and his sexuality, he was not gay or bisexual and wasn't sure how he felt about sharing Sakura with another man.

"Kakashi…ugh! Mmm…Kakashi…"

The sound of his name in breathless, needy tones broke through his contemplation. He would have to think about that later. Right now, he had more important matters to attend to, like making sure that when she reached her peak, it was with him inside her.

He began to walk towards her, shedding clothes as he went and the sound of rustling fabric finally alerted her to his presence.

Wide eyed she whipped her hand away from her heated sex and closed her spread thighs, even though it was far too late to cover up what she had been doing.

"Kakashi! I thought you would be getting home later!" she gasped as he advanced on her, pausing only to slide his pants down his legs, leaving him only in a pair of gray boxer briefs which she had to admit was quite an appetizing sight.

"Hey, don't stop on my account." Kakashi chuckled, his voice lower and rougher than normal.

He sunk to the bed and crawled atop her, his hand closing around her wrist and brought it back to the apex of her thighs in a silent order to keep touching herself.

"I-I thought you would be home later." She stuttered, unsure of just how long he had been standing there and what he had heard as he planted a hand by her head to support his weight.

"Obviously." Kakashi chuckled. "But lucky for you, I'm home now because instead of just moaning my name, I'll make sure you'll scream it."

As he dipped his head to kiss her, his hand closed over the one at her sex, forcing her to sink a finger deep inside herself and greedy swallowed the ensuing moan with hungry lips.

Just as he had predicted, she spent the rest of the night crying out his name in ecstasy and he doubted that his brown haired friend even crossed her mind at all.

The next morning he awoke to the bathroom door opening and Sakura exiting the steam filled room with a towel wrapped around her. No doubt she was getting ready for her shift at the hospital as she made her way over to the closet that was twice as big as the one in his own tiny apartment.

He turned on his side and propped himself up on his elbow as he watched her pull out her signature red top and shorts, complete with the pale pink skirt she wore over it. His mouth quirked into a smirk as she let the towel drop from her body and let his eyes rove over her naked form as she went to her dresser to retrieve a pair of panties from the top drawer.

"Good morning." She smiled over her shoulder, aware that he was awake without him saying a word. She was greeted with the sight of him watching her from her bed, the sheets hanging dangerously low on his hips, exposing his deliciously sculpted torso. His normally unruly hair was even more disheveled and seemed to only add to his sex appeal. It really was unfair that he looked so devastatingly good with bed head.

"Morning."

She stretched leisurely with her arms over her head before bending over to step into a lacey pink thong. Her movements were too slow to be anything but a deliberate tease but he wasn't complaining. There was no sight in the world he would rather wake up to than her glorious naked body.

As she slipped the miniscule piece of cloth up her legs, covering the trim patch of pink curls over her mound he murmured, "If you really want to have a threesome that badly, you just could have asked me."

He chuckled when the clothes in her hands fell to the flow and she slowly turned to face him with her mouth agape.

"Y-You mean you…"

"Heard you moaning Yamato's name last night? Yes." Kakashi finished, his smirk betraying his amusement at her reaction. "I didn't know you were into threesomes Sakura."

"Well, I've never exactly had one." Sakura mumbled, raking a hand through shower damp locks. "I just thought you would be mad if I asked you about it. I didn't want you to think that you weren't enough to satisfy me."

"I'm not mad." Kakashi said, crooking a finger at her and beckoning her over and she obeyed, coming to him with a slow sway of her hips. "I want you to be adventurous with me in bed. Getting upset over this would be hypocritical."

Sakura climbed atop him as he rolled onto his back, the sheets over his waist and her skimpy panties the only things that separated their naked bodies.

She planted her hands on his chest and leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss that was slow and sexy and was dangerously close to turning heated and making her very late for work.

The medic pulled away before she became too caught up to stop herself, moving a hand to trace the slightly raised pattern of the faded ANBU tattoo on his left bicep as she gazed into hooded, mismatched eyes.

"I love you." She said simply, knowing few men would be so understanding of her secret fantasy.

"And I love you." He answered, his hands coming up to rest lightly on her hips, his fingers ghosting over silky skin.

After a moment of comfortable silence, he added, "So when do you want to invite him over?'

"Invite who over?" she asked, brushing a stray strand of silver from his eyes.

"Yamato. When do you want to seduce him?" Kakashi asked naturally, as if he hadn't just asked when his girlfriend wanted to bring another man into their bed.

"You mean you're _ok_ with it?" she gasped, hardly able to believe what she was hearing.

The jounin shrugged. "Why not? He's a man I know well and someone I trust. I've never had a threesome with another man before either and I'm willing to try anything once."

Sakura's green eyes practically glittered with excitement at the thought of being trapped between two able bodied men. No doubt she had become something of a pervert since she had started dating Kakashi.

"Well," she said thoughtfully. "Christmas is coming up and I doubt he has plans. We wouldn't want him spending it alone would we?"

"No," he smirked knowingly. "We wouldn't."

The kunoichi giggled mirthfully before pausing as a thought occurred to her.

"Kakashi, you just said you had never had a threesome with another man before. Does that mean you've been with two women?"

His tone was mischievous as he answered.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"You _have_." Sakura gasped, pretending to be scandalized. "Tell me! Tell me! Who was it with?" she giggled, fisting her hands and beating his chest playfully, unaware that her actions made her breast bounce a little too enticingly.

Suddenly, she found herself on her back with Kakashi hovering over her, his fingers slipping under the elastic of her underwear and pulling them away.

"Kakashi!" she squealed. "We can't do this now! I'm going to be late!"

"You have time for a quickie if you have time listening to stories about threesomes." He answered, hooking a toned leg over his shoulder as he began to descend her body.

"But Kakashi, we—oooh!"

Her hands instantly fisted into silver locks and her hips bucked as she felt the hot slide of his tongue on the bundle of nerves between he legs, signaling that she had already lost the battle. Maybe she would be late just this once…

When Sakura returned home from work that night, she discovered Kakashi had taken the liberty of ordering dinner and several steaming cartons lay on the table. She was grateful for the warm food after walking home in the bitter cold. While it hardly ever snowed in Konoha given the temperate climate, the December winds carried a freezing bite and tore right through the jacket she was wearing. She might as well have not worn one at all for she was chilled to the bone the second she stepped through the hospital doors and onto the street.

Unwinding a scarf from around her neck, she wasted no time in slipping out of her medic gear and pulling on an oversized T-shirt that reached her knees before returning to select a carton of appetizing meat and veggies and went to the couch where he was waiting for her with his own cardboard carton in hand. His mask was pulled down and he was lacking the usually green jounin vest he always wore, lounging instead in simple black pants and his long sleeved shirt.

She sighed in contentment as the hot carton warmed her frozen fingers. The apartment was warm and cozy and curling up next to her ex sensei made it feel even homier.

"How was your day?" he asked as she snuggled up next to him, draping her legs over his lap and making herself at home.

Sakura grabbed a large chunk of meat with her chopsticks, popping it into her mouth and chewing thoughtfully before she answered.

"Not bad. Most of the patients today were civilians. One man had a broken leg from falling off his roof and another was a kid with a bee sting. The poor thing turned out to be allergic."

She took another monstrous bite and Kakashi chuckled. Apparently healing the world one patient at a time had worked up an appetite in his pink haired kunoichi.

"So, a fairly uneventful day?" he asked between his own, smaller bites of food.

"Basically, except civilians are the biggest babies! I mean, sure injuries hurt but the man was in his forties and he was crying like he was five. It was embarrassing."

"They've hardly had the chance to build up their tolerance to pain like we have." He noted, poking her teasingly in the ribs with his chopsticks. "We fight so they won't have to."

"I know." Sakura sighed. "I just forget what softies civilians are."

She silenced herself with a mouthful of broccoli and chomped away happily as Kakashi ate his food in a much more dignified manner. Mid chew, Sakura suddenly remembered something.

"Geshshu I shawm tuday."

Unfortunately the fact that her mouth was stuffed didn't do much for her communication skills. After spewing nothing more than inarticulate sounds and broccoli bits, she decided to quit talking with her mouth full. Somehow the Copy ninja remained unfazed and answered calmly, "I don't know Sakura. Who _did _you see today?"

Despite his composed demeanor, the smile on his lips betrayed the fact that he was silently laughing at her and she elbowed him playfully before swallowed the lump of masticated vegetable and tried again.

"Yamato came by the hospital today. He was visiting someone from ANBU who has been recovering from a spinal injury. I happened to pass him in the hall so we talked for a bit."

"Did you ask him over for Christmas?" Kakashi asked, fishing a piece of chicken out of his carton.

"Well, no." Sakura admitted. "I wasn't really sure how to ask that. I figured, 'hey, wanna have a threesome with me and Kakashi?' wasn't the way to go.

The silver haired man chuckled lightly beside her. "Hardly."

"It was hard enough acting natural around him because I kept getting mental pictures of him..and you and…no clothes…and…"

"Sakura, you are a pervert." Kakashi said, his tone of voice making it sound like he was stating a well known fact.

She was about to elbow him again but realized it was all too true and sighed in defeat.

"Well, since you're not exactly smooth in that department, I suppose I could help with inviting him over." He mused.

"Good. You know him better than I do anyways." She muttered.

"The trick is not to let on to what we have planned until he's already here, otherwise he's sure to back out. Back in ANBU, I only remember him picking up a woman or two all the times we were assigned together. Even when we had periods of leave while at other villages, he never made bedding women a top priority. He's not exactly the wild type and probably wouldn't jump at the idea of joining a couple."

"You don't think he's…gay, do you?"

Sakura pondered as she dug around her carton looking for any meat she might have missed.

"Yamato? No way." Kakashi chuckled. "One of the times I did catch him taking a woman home, his room happened to be next to mine and judging by the sounds she was making, I have a feeling she left the next morning feeling _very _satisfied."

Sakura froze with her chopsticks suspended half way to her lips, the scrap of meat dangling from them falling back into the carton as her mind conjured up images of what the ANBU member just might have done to that lucky woman.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Kakashi asked when he saw the dreamy expression on her face. He had known her to be something of a space case when she was younger, particularly where Sasuke was concerned but she had grown out of it…well, so he had thought.

The kunoichi immediately snapped back to reality, shooting the man beside her a sheepish smile.

"So how exactly do you suggest we ask him over then?"

Kakashi seemed to contemplate the question.

"Well, Christmas is three days away, right?"

Sakura nodded in response.

"And tomorrow is Friday. Chances are he'll go to the same bar he always goes to on Friday nights to catch up with old team members when he's not away on missions. If we drop by and find him, we could ask him over then."

"So, simple as that? We just ask him over for Christmas?" Sakura asked before biting into a chunk of bell pepper.

"Yeah. However, I need your help to sweeten the deal."

Sakura paused in picking up another veggie to look at him, a little wary of what he was about to suggest.

"You have to cook dinner."

Well, his proposition could have been worse but his words still made her groan. Sakura wasn't half bad at cooking. In fact, she was rather good at it. However, it wasn't something she really enjoyed doing.

"All of it?" she sighed.

"All of it." Kakashi smiled, clearly enjoying the thought of a home cooked meal. "Turkey with all the fixings, side dishes, dessert, you name it."

"Kakashi, we can't eat all that."

"I know. That's why we're having Yamato over."

His mischievous grin was almost boyish and contrasted with his mature features and scarred face.

The medic leaned her head against his shoulder as if the mere thought of cooking made her tired.

"That is going to take me _all_ day." She groaned.

"I'll help you." Kakashi said, bringing an arm around her shoulders and giving her a soft squeeze. "And besides, isn't sex with two good looking shinobi enough of a reward for you?"

Sakura sighed. He had her there. However, there was one more thing she wanted out of this bargain.

"Fine." She said. "But on one condition."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and waited expectantly for her to continue.

"We get a tree."

Now it was Kakashi's turn to groan.

"You only want a tree because _I_ will be the one cutting it down and lugging it back here. Besides, we don't even really celebrate Christmas the way other people do. We already agreed to no gift giving."

"I know." Sakura said with a smile. "But I want one. I want to decorate one because I haven't been able to since I moved out of my parent's house. We would always get one every year when I was growing up and I miss it.

"Fine." The Copy nin sighed. "Well get a Christmas tree, but you have to pick it out. I'm only responsible for cutting it down and carrying home."

Sakura let out a gleeful giggle and threw her arms around his neck in a hug, nearly impaling the back of his skull with the chopsticks that were still sticking out of her empty carton.

"Thank you!" she smiled against his neck, nuzzling the skin there until Kakashi felt his skin prickle pleasurably.

"You're welcome." Kakashi sighed, wondering how the hell he had managed to get talked into this. Maybe civilians weren't the only softies after all.

The next day was even colder than the last, the bitter wind tearing through Konoha and causing everyone on the street to seek shelter. Sakura spent most of her days behind hospital walls and out of the terrible weather and Kakashi, having nothing on his agenda, opted to forego his usual training and stay inside with a Copy of Icha Icha.

The sky was a brilliant blue, for any clouds were soon swept away by the chaotic winds, and Sakura gazed out the window on her break, dreaming of summer days when the sky was that same clear color, but she could feel the warmth of the sun on her face, not the cold sting of winter winds.

Her shift seemed to fly since she was much busier than yesterday and every time things began to slow down, Shizune or Tsunade would come by and give her something else to do. Sakura didn't really mind. She'd rather be busy than bored. Before she knew it, her shift was over.

She hurried home, spurred on by the thought of a warm house and a hot drink and was thankful her apartment was only a few short blocks from where she worked. Upon reaching her front door, it took her a moment to slip the key into the lock as her usually steady hand trembled from the cold. When she finally succeeded, she hurried inside and was welcomed by warm air and delicious fragrances and was surprised to see Kakashi standing over her stove doing something that looking suspiciously like _cooking_.

"Hey you." She said, wandering into her kitchen, drawn by the wonderful aroma and sheer curiosity since Kakashi wasn't exactly known for his skills as a cook.

"Hey." He answered, smiling slightly under his mask when he saw her curious look. "Hungry?"

"Starving." She answered when she saw two pans on the stove, one heating up two grilled cheese sandwiches and the other simmering a creamy red liquid that could only be tomato soup.

"Wow, I'm impressed." Sakura smiled, watching the Copy nin flip the sandwiches to reveal perfectly golden sides.

"Don't be. Grilled cheese isn't exactly S-class difficulty and the soup is out of a can."

Sakura giggled and positioned herself behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her cheek against his back.

"It doesn't matter. It's exactly what I wanted to eat."

She could hear him chuckle and feel his back vibrate with the sound.

"Is that so?" he asked, his tone obviously amused.

"I didn't know it until I walked in the door but it is." Sakura smiled, equally playful.

They stood there a moment in silence, Sakura wrapped around him and Kakashi enjoying her touch as he finished their meal. When the second side of their sandwiches were as brown as the first, he flipped them onto separate plates and filled coffee mugs with tomato soup. He claimed drinking soup this way was less messy and more functional but Sakura never ceased to roll her eyes at him for it. Tonight was no exception.

"We have bowls you know." She said as she took her plate and mug and followed him out to the couch.

"I know." He said simply in a tone that said the apartment could have been filled with bowls but he still would have filled a mug instead.

The subject was instantly dropped when she bit into her sandwich. How long had it been since she had had one of these? She had forgotten just how good they were and continued to eat in silence, placated by the food that was perfect for a cold night in a warm house.

"What time do you want to head over to the bar?" Kakashi said, disturbing the quiet as he sipped soup out of his mug.

"Oh yeah, we're inviting Yamato tonight aren't we?" Sakura sighed, settling back against the plush couch. "It's so cozy in here, I kinda don't want to leave."

"Well, we don't have to." Kakashi chuckled. "But that would mean only one pair of hands on you after Christmas dinner instead of two."

Sakura dipped her crust into her soup and sighed again. He was right.

"You excel at persuasion." She smiled. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you are looking forward to this as much as I am."

Kakashi shrugged, but his visible eye was mischievous.

"I'll finally get to see what you look like from another perspective when you're on the verge of orgasm and you start sinking your nails into anything you can hold on to."

The kunoichi blushed a little as she brought her mostly empty mug to her lips.

"Sorry, I can't help it."

"I know." Kakashi said, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into her lap. "But I never said it was a bad thing."

Kakashi took her mug from her hands and placed it on the coffee table nearly spilling Sakura on the floor as he leaned forward but he held onto her and redirected his focus to her as he straightened.

"In fact, I think it's rather sexy."

Sakura's giggles were silenced as his lips met hers gently, his kiss tender and soft and she let her weight settle against him, her palms pressed to his chest as he tasted the last traces of soup on her lips.

"You never answered my question." He said softly when he pulled away. "What time do you want to leave?"

"Let me shower first, then we can go." She replied, bringing a hand up to wipe away a few stray crumbs from the corner of his mouth.

She went move off his lap and stand but Kakashi held her right where she was and she looked at him questioningly.

"Need any help in there?" Kakashi smiled, nodding towards the bedroom door where the shower was.

"I don't, but your hair does." Sakura replied, noting it was even wilder than usual. He probably hadn't even bothered to brush it today if he had spent the day lounging around her apartment.

That was enough of an invitation for Kakashi. Without removing her from his lap, he stood and walked them both into the master bathroom which had a shower barely big enough for the two of them. However, they had managed to make it work numerous times and they would make it work now.

He set her down on the tiled floor and cranked on the hot water, letting it warm up while he stripped off his shirt before turning to divest Sakura of her own clothing. She found it amusing that he was more interested in getting her naked than himself but within moments, her shirt, bindings, skirt and boots were all gone from her body. Simultaneously they went for the last garment the other was wearing and managed to awkwardly wrestle off their pants and shorts before stumbling into the shower and shutting the door behind them.

Sakura found her back pressed against the warmed tiles as Kakashi's lips descended once more and she found he still tasted slightly of tomato soup. His hands cupped her breasts and began to knead the soft globes gently and Sakura shuddered at the flash of heat that started low in her belly and shot up her spine. He knew her body well and navigated it skillfully and soon she was wet and ready for him, overwhelmed by the need to have the aching emptiness in her filled.

All thoughts of getting clean in the shower disappeared as he pushed into her, hiking a smooth leg over his hip to allow him to sink into her deeper. He immediately began to move in slow, powerful thrusts, the heat building between them having nothing to do with the steaming droplets falling around them. Sakura wrapped her arms around his back, clinging to him desperately as he pumped against her.

Through her lust clouded mind, she managed to form the thought that it was a good thing they weren't in a hurry to go anywhere. Knowing Kakashi's incredible stamina, the only thing that was going to force them from this shower was the hot water running out.

Alright, that's all for now. I know this story is kind of fluffy but I can't really write a dark Christmas fic now can I? Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far and the pairing. You know I love hearing back from you guys.

J-Pop


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 is here! Thank goodness for small miracles. I don't know how I managed t o get it out to you guys with all the school work. Part 3 hasn't even been started yet. ::groans::

Anyways, this story has received quite a bit of love and I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed. You guys are seriously awesome! I hope you continue to enjoy this fic as I struggle to get it out on time.

As always, everyone having sex is 18 or older. People _reading_ this fic should be 18 or older. No really, I mean it.

* * *

Giftwrapped

Yamato tossed back his head, draining the shot in his hand and feeling the burning liquid travel down his throat to his stomach. Although it was freezing outside, he was nice and warm and it wasn't entirely due to the alcohol he was consuming.

The bar was fairly crowded tonight and it appeared that most of Konoha's shinobi were in town as opposed to being out on missions. Christmas time always meant a decrease in missions, especially the higher ranked ones. It appeared nobody wanted to do their dirty work around the holidays, meaning less people to assassinate and less people to save from assassinations.

Yamato didn't really mind. It was nice to relax every one in a while and ANBU paid well enough that he had saved enough money to last him through the dry spell. It was just that when things slowed down, he couldn't help but be more aware of the fact that he spent most of his days relaxing alone.

While on missions, he often had partners, team members; and even on solo missions, his focus on his objective kept him from thinking about anybody else. Now, he couldn't help but notice how much time he spent in solitude, especially in light of the holiday season when everyone else was turning to friends and family.

It wasn't that he was feeling sorry for himself. He understood the implications of being an elite shinobi. He was a well oiled machine designed to kill and that often made it difficult to fit back into society. The fact that he lived in a village of people just like him made it easier, but ANBU tended to be secretive and kept to themselves, unable to completely turn off the training that was so deeply engraved in them.

He let his eyes scan over the crowd of faces in the smoky room. Many of them he knew, some he didn't; his eyes resting occasionally on a beautiful woman leaning on a man's arm, the kunai holster strapped to their thighs betraying the dangerous power they possessed. Just when was the last time he had been with a woman? It had been quite some time.

The thought of paying a woman for sex had never sat well with him, so while many of his fellow shinobi visited brothels while away on missions, he was content to remain alone. Occasionally he would meet a girl in a dimly lit bar just like this one in a distant town and if she showed obvious interest, he would allow her to take him home but it had been ages since such an occurrence. Sex wasn't something he hungered for like a lot of the younger ANBU, still consumed by raging hormones and lust, but the companionship of a woman and the feel of a soft body in his arms was something he had come to miss.

For the time being however, he was content to simply come here in his spare time and catch up with friends, swapping mission stories that weren't classified and reminisce about old times. As if reading his thoughts, a dark haired man took the stool next to him and waved a greeting and Yamato recognized him as one of the new recruits that had been under his command in that last mission he had been assigned to. He couldn't help but smile as the kid ordered a drink and then began to chat enthusiastically with his former leader. Yamato wondered if he had ever been this green and wet behind the ears, still bursting at the seams with energy and enthusiasm. He fell into easy conversation with the younger man, amused by the kid's hopes and fresh perspectives, happy to mentor someone new to the ANBU life.

* * *

Upon walking into the bar, Sakura and Kakashi didn't have to search hard before finding their target. Yamato was sitting at a bar talking casually with a younger man and Kakashi guessed that beneath the long sleeved shirt, the kid had a fresh ANBU tattoo that was still scabbed over. Kakashi chuckled as he remembered when a few new recruits had come to him for advice as well, although he supposed he was slightly more intimidating with his half mask and covered eye than Yamato's smiling face. However, he understood quite well what it meant to be a role model.

They made their way over just as the young man was swept away by a group of his peers, leaving his brown haired sempai conveniently alone. Kakashi strolled over with the medic at his side and snagged the stool that had just been vacated as Sakura took the one next to him. They were lucky to find two adjacent seats considering how busy the bar was.

"Yo." The Copy nin said, raising his hand in greeting and giving his friend a happy eye crease."

"Hey there Kakashi," Yamato said with a smile. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

The silver haired man nodded in agreement as Sakura waved over his shoulder, greeting her temporary team leader with a genuine smile.

"What have you been up to now that you're not breaking up fights between Naruto and Sai?" Sakura asked teasingly as Kakashi flagged down the bartender and ordered drinks for the medic and himself.

"Oh, the usual: escorting royalty, sabotaging plans for destruction, the occasional assassination. Nothing worth mentioning." Yamato replied, his mouth quirking into a mischievous smile that made him look far younger than he was.

Sakura sighed and shook her head, unable to keep from smiling herself. Perhaps it was wrong to joke about such grim matters like this but if they were serious about their work _all_ the time, they would surly crack under the pressure. She had seen the same thing in the hospital, fellow medics making jokes out of death. She supposed it was the only way to face such harsh realities day after day.

Kakashi slid an unidentified drink in front of her and she grimaced at the first sip. It was bittersweet and kicked like a mule, scorching the path from her mouth to her stomach. It was exactly what she needed after working all day and she shot him a thankful smile. He gave her a knowing wink with his uncovered eye before turning back to his friend.

"So, did Tsunade assign you a mission for Christmas or are you actually going to be able to celebrate inside the village this year?" Kakashi asked before take a swig of some nameless beer.

Yamato signaled for another round of whatever he had been drinking before responding.

"As of right now, it looks like I'll actually be around for the holidays."

"Really? That's wonderful!" Sakura exclaimed happily, and she would have exchanged devious looks with Kakashi if his back hadn't been turned to her.

"I suppose." Yamato mused. "Although I wouldn't have minded a mission to Suna or somewhere a bit warmer. Konoha is so bloody _cold_ this time of year."

Sakura most definitely agreed with him there.

"So what are your plans for Christmas day?" Kakashi asked casually, knowing full well it was more than probable his friend had nothing on his agenda.

Yamato shrugged as another filled shot glass was set down in front of him.

"Well, it's no secret I have no family here, close or otherwise, and most of my friends will be away on missions. I suppose Christmas will be like any other day, although I will enjoy relaxing somewhere inside, away from the cold."

"You can't spend Christmas all alone!" Sakura said, acting as if she were horrified by the very thought. "Come spend it with us!"

"That's very kind of you but I think I'll decline. I wouldn't want to impose on you two. I know that shinobi couples don't get to spend enough time together as it is." Yamato replied before tossing back whatever he had ordered, sighing as he felt the alcoholic burn settle in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh, come on, we'd love to have you over." Kakashi insisted, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Kakashi wasn't usually one for physical contact but he hoped this would convey that he really did want to include the ANBU member in their festivities.

"Besides," Sakura chimed in. "Kakashi insisted on a home cooked meal so I'm making everything and it's going to be more than the two of us can eat. You won't be intruding at all."

The silver haired jounin could practically see his friend's resolve crack a little at the mention of home style cooking. He had been correct in assuming that little trick would be Yamato's weakness.

"And I speak from experience when I say she's not half bad at cooking." Kakashi added, laughing quietly when Sakura playfully punched him in the arm.

"Well…" their unsuspecting victim said, still sounding reluctant.

"Yamato, say you'll come. Pleeeeease?" Sakura whined, sticking out her lower lip in what she hoped was an adorable pout and giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Kakashi would have laughed aloud if he hadn't been busy conspiring. Those big green eyes could melt even the coldest hearts and he found even he had a hard time saying no when she looked at him like that.

"Just say 'yes' and get it over with." Kakashi chuckled. "She won't stop until she gets her way."

Although he didn't say so, the Copy nin happened to know _that_ bit of information from experience as well.

"All right! All right!" Yamato laughed, holding up his hands in mock defeat. "You people are relentless. I'll come over for Christmas dinner."

Sakura had to fight down the urge to punch a triumphant fist into the air. She raised her glass to her lips to cover up the smirk that threatened to reveal her less than pure intentions. Kakashi had his mask to do the covering for him but she saw the same expression flitter over his face, disappearing as quickly as it came. They were lucky Yamato was indulging so freely in alcohol tonight, for if his senses hadn't been slightly deadened, he might have picked up on their smug faces.

"So, five o'clock on Christmas?" Kakashi asked, making sure to seal the deal.

Yamato nodded, raking a hand through short and slightly unruly brown locks. "Five o'clock sounds great."

Sakura let her hand creep to her lover's shoulder, giving it a squeeze that conveyed both her gratitude for him agreeing to this and her excitement for future events. Yamato didn't know it yet, but this time two days from now, Yamato would be sandwiched between them, naked and sweaty, that is, if everything continued to go according to plan. Or perhaps, it would be _she_ who would be caught in the middle. Either option sounded appealing.

The silver haired shinobi placed his own hand over the smaller one on his shoulder, returning the squeeze that wordlessly conveyed her quiet excitement at the prospect of being involved intimately with both of them. Kakashi found he was actually eagerly awaiting it as well.

Kakashi drained the remains of his drink, switching gears now that he had completed his objective. "Now, what is it exactly you're drinking there?" he asked the ANBU member beside him. "The next round is on me."

* * *

Sakura usually hated how night came so early in winter, but tonight, she didn't particularly mind it. Now that she was home and out of the cold, the darkness pressing against the windows only made her feel even cozier, especially since she was here with Kakashi.

Earlier that day, she had met him on her lunch break from the hospital to pick out their tree. The hadn't had to search the forest long, finding a small pine that was the perfect height to fit in their apartment after only ten minutes of looking. Kakashi had used a wind manipulation jutsu to slice clean through the trunk in one easy motion and hoisted it over his shoulder as if it had weighed nothing. With a kiss to her lips, he had headed towards home as she made her way back to the hospital, and when she had finally arrived back to her apartment sometime later, he had already rearranged her furniture and set up the tree in the corner. He had even gone out and bought some lights for it, a gesture that delighted Sakura and warmed her heart, for she knew he wasn't really one for Christmas festivities.

She watched him now, struggling adorably to untangle a length of said lights from the cardboard spool it had been packaged on. A mug of hot cocoa warmed her hands, a treat she seldom indulged in except on cold nights like this, and couldn't help but smile at her sensei-turned-friend-turned-lover.

Kakashi huffed softly in irritation. Despite being an elite shinobi, it seemed he wasn't quite so competent when it came to electronics. He couldn't figure out how the lights had started out wrapped up so neatly and had somehow ended up in this tangled mess that brute strength alone wouldn't solve. Mustering his patience, he worked the green plastic coated wires out of the chaos until he at last had them laid out in a straight line. When he plugged them in to test them, he was relieved to see that all the lights were in working order. Thank goodness for small favors.

Sakura smiled over her mug from her place on their new rug, another discovery Sakura had made upon coming home. It was big and thick and she wasn't sure whether it was made of real fur or if it was synthetic but it felt delicious against her bare feet and she guessed that's why Kakashi had bought it. Someday, he planned to let her feel the furry texture of it all over her entire body as he pinned her beneath him.

"You know, you're adorable when you try to be a handy man." She said, her tone playful.

Kakashi turned to look at her over his shoulder as he pulled the lights from the socket, the absence of his mask revealing his lips curled into a sly grin.

"Well, you know I'm good with my hands."

Sakura giggled and set her mug down on the worn coffee table behind her before making her way over to him as he rose from the floor to his full height. She reached up to caress his cheek gently before pushing his headband further up on his forehead where it covered his inactive Sharingan. Wordlessly, she leaned in for a kiss and the Copy nin smiled at the discovery that she tasted like chocolate. Even though the touching of their lips was gentle and tender, something burned just under the surface that threatened to distract them from decorating the tree and he pulled away before things got too heated.

Nuzzling her neck, he whispered, "Do you want to help me put up the lights before I decide to help you out of your clothes?"

Sakura giggled again, loving the way his body felt against hers. In all truth, the second option sounded more appealing, but since it had been her idea to get a tree in the first place, she grabbed one end of the multicolored lights while Kakashi grabbed the other and proceeded to wrap it around the evergreen, tucking the lights between branches of fragrant needles.

After that, it didn't take long to hang the ornaments she had bought, all fragile looking glass baubles that shimmered in the light. Kakashi found he was actually enjoying himself as he decorated the upper half of the tree where Sakura couldn't easily reach. She was chatting happily about past Christmases with her family as she searched for the perfect place for the ornament in her hand and he loved her voice and her company, her youthful enthusiasm and the excitement in her eyes. Christmas was a time for friends and family and in the past, Kakashi had ignored the holiday completely, for it only reminded him more of those he had lost and failed to protect, but now that he had Sakura in his life, he had someone to celebrate with, to be thankful for, and he found that Naruto, Sai and even Yamato held bigger places in his life than he would have thought possible. He didn't know how but he had been able to move on and Sakura had helped him in her own way.

Sakura hung the last ornament and stood back to admire her handy work. Kakashi plugged in the lights once more before switching off the lamp that was the only other light source in the room. Instantly, the room was illuminated with color, the lights shining through the transparent glass and tinting them various shades, making them glitter like jewels.

"It's so pretty." Sakura breathed, clearly enchanted by the spectacle.

Kakashi only smiled and wrapped his arm around her, amused by her childlike love for Christmas but loving her for it just the same.

She managed to retain such a beautiful naivety about her despite the fact that she had seen more than her fair share of death. And yet, in the bedroom, she could be a wild seductress, confident and domineering, succeeding in overpowering him to get her way despite his vast experience. At other times she could act shy, and almost virginal, letting him take the reigns for the evening and pleasure her into oblivion. Her affinity for role playing thrilled him to no end for it was rare to find a woman such as Sakura, who appeared to be all the things he needed, wrapped up into one amazing kunoichi. She truly was a gift.

And speaking of gifts…

"Sakura, there's something I wanted to give you." Kakashi said, breaking away and disappearing into the bedroom before returning with a small box wrapped in pink paper and tied with a bow.

"Kakashi, we agreed not to give gifts." She said, trying to reprimand him but clearly delighted by the act.

"Oh believe me, it's as much a gift to myself as it is for you." Kakashi said, his smirk turning devious as she tore away the paper to reveal a small white box. She carefully lifted the lid and gasped as she lifted out a pair of sinfully red panties trimmed in white fur, something Santa's little help might wear…if she intended to help him see that being naughty could be far more fun than being nice.

She shifted her eyes from the scrap of satin to the ninja giving it to her and saw he was now grinning roguishly and she couldn't help but smile as well.

"Thank you Kakashi, I love them." She said, running her fingers over the fluffy white trim.

"There more." He said, gesturing to the box and Sakura lifted out a silky length of red ribbon about two inches wide and four feet long.

"What's this for?" she asked, noting it matched her panties perfectly,

"It's the top that goes with them."

If Sakura hadn't known Kakashi so well, she would have thought he was joking but she knew by the look on his face, though amused as it was, he was serious.

"How the hell am I supposed to wear this?" she asked, holding it to her chest and calculating that it would barely cover her nipples and the surrounding areola, let alone the rest of her breasts.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Kakashi smiled knowingly.

"Did you get this idea from one of your books?" Sakura giggled. After reading one, she could only imagine the types of things that went on in the rest of the volumes.

"No, this was all my idea." He smiled. "I want you to wear this for Yamato tomorrow."

"Sakura's eyes widened before her expression turned sultry as she figured out his plan.

"You're gift wrapping me for him, aren't you?"

"I can't think of a better way to present such a present." He chuckled, leaning in to kiss her again.

This time, he didn't stop when their tongues began to slide against each other sensually, or when Sakura let out a low pleasured sound as he pulled her closer. When they broke apart he could see in the multihued light that her eyes were already hazy with lust.

"Do you want me to try these on?" she panted, knowing that even if she did, they would come right off again.

"No. How about I just unwrap you myself?" Kakashi said, plucking the box from her fingers and tossing it on the table next to her mostly empty coffee mug before scooping her up in his arms and heading for the bedroom.

The door shut behind them, leaving their newly decorated tree to shine on brightly, casting soft light on the empty room as the moans originating from the other side of the door continued long into the night.

* * *

The sun had already set as Yamato made his way up the steps to Sakura's apartment and he couldn't remember it ever being so cold or the wind ever blowing so fiercely. He had been on missions to places much farther north that didn't get this cold and the shrill gusts of wind tore right through him, threatening to rip the bottle of wine he held right from his hand. The red liquid inside was nothing fancy, but he figured it was the least he could do to repay the couple for their generosity to him, inviting him to join them when they could have spent it alone.

Kakashi was one lucky guy, finding a woman like Sakura. She was beautiful and strong and above all, understood what it meant to be a shinobi, considering she was one herself. The moment he had laid eyes on her when he had first taken over team 7 in the Copy nin's absence, he had suspected to would grow up to be a ravishing beauty as soon as her curves filled out. Exotic pink hair and sea green eyes was a combination that was seldom seen and the confident way she carried herself made her even more appealing.

Yamato shook his head to clear his thoughts. Kakashi was his friend and it was wrong to think of his girl that way. They were obviously blissfully happy with each other and sometimes when he was with them, he got the sneaking suspicion that they were just waiting for a moment to be alone so they could pounce on each other. He hoped that wouldn't be the case tonight since he didn't exactly relish the thought of being a third wheel.

Yamato realized he had reached the top of the stairs and was just staring at Sakura's door and shivering in the cold, lost in his thoughts about the couple. Shaking his head at his own absentmindedness, he rapped on the door lightly and waited for a reply.

A moment later a maskless Kakashi opened the door with a smile and welcomed him inside and immediately the brown haired shinobi was enveloped in warmth and the light and the delicious smells originating from the kitchen where Sakura was cooking.

"I'm glad you could make it." The Copy nin said warmly, clapping the ANBU on the back.

"Yamato!" Sakura smiled, emerging from the kitchen with a white apron tied over a pale blue sweater and dark pants that hugged her like a second skin. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, especially for something not job related." Yamato replied as he offered the kunoichi the bottle of wine.

"That's true," Sakura laughed, graciously accepting the bottle from him. "You won't have to continuously keep us from murdering Sai on the spot."

"Yeah," Yamato sighed. "You could have broken that kid's jaw when you decked him. It's a good thing you held back."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows at this.

"I knew you three didn't really get along on that mission, but you actually punched him?"

Sakura giggled at the memory of Sai's shocked expression as he careened backwards after her fist made contact with his face.

"It will be a few minutes until dinner is ready so I'm sure Yamato can tell you all about it."

* * *

Kakashi sat back with a satisfied sigh, setting down his fork on his plate and surveying the remains of their feast. Sakura had really outdone herself, cooking all sorts of traditional western foods, some of which Kakashi had never heard of, along with dessert. From the contented look on Yamato's face, the jounin could tell their guest had enjoyed the meal as well. Even though Sakura claimed she didn't really like cooking, Kakashi thought he might try and persuade her to do more of it because he hadn't eaten this well in quite some time.

Dinner had been pleasant, filled with laughter as they reminisced about old times, laughing at Yamato's story of when he had taken Naruto, Sai and Sakura to a hot spring in hopes of improving their team dynamics and how he had warned Naruto of the dangers of peeking into the woman's bath. Sakura had never heard _that_ part of the story and admitted that if she had caught him peeping, she probably would not have showed the same restraint that the godaime had when pummeling Jiraiya for the same crime.

"That seems a little unfair Sakura." Kakashi smiled knowingly. "Considering that when I took you, Naruto and Sasuke to a hot spring, you were trying to peek into the men's bath the entire time."

Yamato fought to choke down a chuckle as Sakura promptly turned a shade of pink similar to her hair.

"But that was for different reasons entirely! We were all trying to see you without your mask!"

"I know." Kakashi said with a shrug. "And that's why I covered my face even in the bath. I don't normally because that kind of odd gesture usually attracts unwanted attention, but I figured with the three of you there, I might as well have a little fun.

"Kakashi," Sakura sighed, "You are absolutely impossible."

At this, Yamato couldn't contain a hearty laugh and Kakashi joined in as well. Soon, even Sakura couldn't help it and joined in, laughing until their full bellies began to protest.

Wiping a tear from her eye, Sakura got herself back under control.

"All right, who wants to help me do dishes?

* * *

All three of them had knuckled down to dish duty and had cleaned the tall stack in a surprisingly short amount of time, although Kakashi swore she had gone and dirtied every dish she owned.

With everything clean and the leftovers packed away in the fridge, the three of them settled down on the couch, Sakura in the middle and the men at either end, enjoying the festive ambiance of the lighted tree and the howling of the wind outside.

"Yamato…" Sakura mused after a moment of silence. "That's not your real name is it?"

The brain haired man chuckled and shook his head. "No, most ANBU have code names, even when inside the village for their own protection and for the sake of their missions. Even Kakashi had different names back when he was still in ANBU before he became too infamous and well recognized."

"Yeah, Kakashi has told me some of the names he had to use during undercover operations. Some of them seemed a little silly."

Sakura giggled at the thought. Some of the foreign names especially had just sounded ridiculous when paired with his face. He would never be anything but Kakashi to her.

"There's no need to repeat them here." Kakashi said, his voice carrying traces of the authoritative tone he had used so often on her when she was his student. It was obvious he wasn't real pleased with his code names either.

"So 'Yamato' was your code name for your mission with Team Seven to Grass Country?" Sakura asked, her hand brushing his arm seemingly by accident as she adjusted the hem of her shirt, her green eyes focused on his face as he spoke.

"Yes, and since they name has kind of stuck with you guys, I see no reason to change it." Yamato shrugged, either oblivious to her caress or ignoring it.

"I see." Sakura said, waiting a beat before asking the question everyone knew was coming.

"So what's your real name?"

"That, my dear, is classified information." He chuckled as a pout formed on her pretty face. "Even some of my own ANBU team mates don't know my actual name."

"Oh come on, who am I going to tell?" Sakura said, her voice sugar sweet, and this time he most definitely noticed it when her hand rubbed over his forearm and she pleaded for him to reveal his secret.

"Sorry Sakura, I can't tell you. It comes with the territory of being an ANBU I guess." Yamato replied, his light voice betraying nothing even though inside, he was slightly uncomfortable with the way she had draw so close to him, the way she was touching him. As much as he hated to admit it, he liked what she was doing a little too much and that was the whole problem. Here she was, teasing him innocently and just playing around and he had to get all worked up over it. He really had to get a grip.

Little did he know that little Sakura's game was anything but innocent.

The kunoichi sighed and settled back against the couch, but let her hand linger on his forearm a little longer than necessary.

"That's fine. I'll just get Kakashi to tell me." She said, giving Yamato a mischievous smile before turning her head to shoot Kakashi the same look.

"Hey, don't look at me." The Copy nin said. "You can't pry information from me if I don't want to give it. If I can withstand interrogations from Mist ninja, I can certainly stand up against you."

Sakura laughed softly in a way that reminded both men she was hardly a little girl anymore and instead a mature and experienced woman.

"That may be Kakashi, but I think you know that when I'm the one holding the whip, your tight lips seem to loosen up."

Ok, that was something Yamato did _not_ need to hear. The fact that Kakashi laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head absently made it pretty apparent he knew _exactly_ what this superficially sweet woman could do with a whip. When the two of them were together, they were usually pretty good about keeping their lovey dovey banter to a minimum so as not to make the people around them uncomfortable. However, every now and then, they seemed to practically exude sex as if they were just waiting for the moment when they could be alone so they could jump all over each other. It seemed they were quickly approaching one of those times, and as much as he was intrigued by the thought of Sakura wielding a whip and perhaps a pair of thigh high stiletto boots, now was the time he should be making his escape.

"Hey, it's getting kind of late isn't it?" Yamato said, even though it wasn't even past 7:30 yet. "I should be heading home before this full stomach catches up to me and I fall asleep on your sofa. If that happens, you'll have to put up with me for the whole night."

Kakashi wanted to grin at the irony. His friend had no idea how close he had come to the truth.

"Oh don't go, stay a little longer!" she pleaded, instantly touching his arm and leaning in even closer until he could feel the softness of her breast pressing against his bicep. He was about to apologize for his rudeness and high tail it out of there but he made the mistake of looking down at her at seeing those big green eyes and pouting lips. Dammit, he couldn't leave when she looked at him like _that_. How did women even learn to _do_ that? He had no doubts that Sakura would be extracting his real name from Kakashi quite easily in the near future. He doubted even his friend who knew how to deal with women quite well could counter that particular attack.

"All right Sakura." He relented, forcing his body to relax as her breasts remained mashed against him. "How could I say no to such a gracious hostess?"

Sakura's smile immediately brightened.

"Good," she said, obviously pleased with herself for convincing him to stay. "But if you'll excuse me for a moment, all the wine I drank with dinner is catching up to me. I'll be right back. Kakashi, don't let him get away." She giggled as she hopped off the couch and flounced into what Yamato guessed was the bedroom.

He knew something was off about her behavior, for Sakura was never one to be flirty or promiscuous but he guessed her actions could be attributed to the alcohol. She hadn't even had that much to drink, but perhaps she was simply a lightweight, elite kunoichi or not.

"You know, you're a lucky man Kakashi." He said, after she had left the room and shut the door behind her. "If I had a woman who could cook like that, I doubt I'd be quite so fit."

Kakashi chuckled. Even if she did cook every day, the strenuous training and their massive amounts of passionate sex would ensure neither of them would gain much weight. Yamato's comment allowed his smirk to show through without being suspicious, but in reality, he was chuckling over his girl's award winning performance. Lounging all over the man next to him _had_ to have gotten him thinking about that body touching him in more intimate ways. Yamato was respectful of women, but he was certainly not a saint.

"She doesn't cook very often." The Copy nin admitted. "Perhaps you should come over more and then I can talk her into spending more time in the kitchen. She really enjoys your company."

Yamato had to admit, he wouldn't mind hanging out with the two of them a little more often, except he couldn't help but feel like he was intruding. It was obvious that the couple was blissfully happy and so into each other. Wouldn't they rather spend the time alone?

"Thank you Kakashi. It does sound rather tempting…"

"Oh, you have no idea how tempting she can be." Kakashi cut in, his voice suddenly deeper and perhaps…darker? Yamato wasn't sure, perhaps he was imagining things, but then Kakashi continued. "But I'm pretty sure she wants to show you…"

Just then the bedroom door opened, making both men turn their heads and what emerged made the ANBU member's breath catch in his throat. Maybe Sakura had actually needed to use the bathroom, but while she was in there, she apparently found it necessary to strip out of her clothes, wearing instead a pair of scarlet panties that were appropriate holiday wear for a pole dancer and a matching ribbon tied across her breasts. Although the kunoichi wasn't half as well endowed as her blonde mentor, it still looked as if the ribbon was straining against her fleshy curves, barley containing them as she walked towards the couch.

She stopped before him, pushing the coffee table out of her way effortlessly with a nudge from her toe. Oh god what was she doing? Kakashi was right here in the room and she was here in front of him, her body beckoning to come and take her. If he had been a smart man he would have teleported himself from the premises immediately but the sight of her seemed not only to steal away his ability to breathe, but to think as well. Her eyes were fixated on him, holding him in place, and though he was usually at least remotely competent when it came to women, the shock of seeing what had once been a headstrong girl dressed up like a vixen from his wildest fantasies had rendered him temporarily mute.

When she finally spoke, her voice was low and sensual and completely un-Sakura like. However, Yamato couldn't deny that the sound of it danced along his spine, making him tingle in a delicious way that he hadn't experienced for quite some time.

"Merry Christmas Yamato."

Merry Christmas indeed. For when Kakashi saw him staring at her like this, it was certain that this Christmas would be the last that this poor shinobi would ever see.

To be continued…

* * *

Oh poor Yamato. He has no idea what he's in for! Anyways, I hope you liked part two. I hope I will have part three done on time but like I said, I have yet to start it. Thank you Cynchick for everything. You make my stories better.

I adore reviews (what author doesn't?) so drop me a line. I would really appreciate it.

J-Pop


	3. Chapter 3

Ok everyone, this is how I spent my whole weekend and this chapter didn't get nearly as far as I wanted it to. (Damn me and my descriptions!) This story will need at least one more chapter if not two and am I seriously hoping I'll be able to finish it before Friday when the contest deadline is up. If not, it will just be a fun holiday fic for all of you to enjoy which I guess is ok too.

* * *

Giftwrapped 

Only a few moments ago, the room had been pleasantly warm, the perfect atmosphere to sit with old friends and chat on a cold Christmas night. Yet somehow, all that had changed in an instant and it was suddenly sweltering and he was anything but comfortable. In less than a minute, everything had changed, and it was all thanks to her and that damn outfit and what she had just said.

"Merry Christmas Yamato."

Any other time, that would have been a perfectly appropriate sentence to come from Sakura's mouth, it _was_ Christmas after all. However, Yamato doubted he would feel all that merry after Kakashi was finished punching through his chest with a fist full of Chidori energy for staring at his girlfriend's tits. It wasn't like he could help it though. The ribbon tied in a big fluffy bow between her breasts was barely covering the explicit bits and the panties she had on practically screamed sex, very festive, Christmasy sex, but sex nonetheless.

What the hell was she doing in that getup anyways? Was she trying to get him killed? Was she taking revenge on him for some sinister crime he didn't know he had committed? After such a long dry spell, seeing a beautiful woman like her in so little clothing, staring at him with deep green pools of sultry fire was pure torture. She was taken by one of his highly respected friends, making her a forbidden fruit he wasn't allowed to taste no matter how his mouth watered for her. Seeing her like this, he realized now, more than ever, that he truly desired to sample her flavor.

Kakashi leaned over and flicked off the lamp, allowing the room to be lit by the soft glow of the lights on the Christmas tree, and although Yamato registered that is was suddenly darker, his mind didn't have room to process it considering the sight that lay before him.

"Are you going to just sit there and stare sempai?" Sakura practically purred, turning her seductress powers up another notch. Her outfit was clearly having the desired effect, however, as transfixed as he was on her body, he made no move to touch her.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Yamato finally said when he was able to organize enough brain cells to form a sentence. His quiet and slightly trembling voice was the only thing that betrayed how shaken up he was by the whole situation.

"Waiting for you to unwrap me of course." Sakura replied, her ruby painted lips parting in a sensual smile as she moved to stand in between Yamato's parted knees.

"Sakura, what are you talking about?" he said, his voice carrying an edge of frustration. Oh sure, he'd love to unwrap her; he just wasn't wiling to get himself castrated over it.

The elite ANBU had been so intent on watching Sakura that he hadn't even noticed the shift in the couch cushions as Kakashi stood silently. However, when he circled around to stand behind Sakura, Yamato finally tore his gaze away from the woman before him to focus over her shoulder, meeting Kakashi's gaze head on and waiting for whatever sentence Kakashi was about to pass. He was prepared to defend himself of course. After all, it wasn't _his_ fault the Copy nin's girl was prancing around in next to nothing. However, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty for the way his eyes had immediately gone to her chest and stayed there.

"Now Yamato," Kakashi said with a smile, fighting down his mirth at his friend's confused and apprehensive look. "If I went to all this trouble wrapping your gift for you, you had better do as she says and open it."

It was years of training in containing emotions that prevented the brown haired man's jaw from dropping at Kakashi's words. However, there was an unmistakable lift in his eyebrows that conveyed his surprise.

"Present?" Yamato said, not believing his ears. "I'm sorry Kakashi, I don't think I follow."

"Well, in actuality," Sakura chimed in, her voice still velvety smooth like melted chocolate. "It's sort of a gift to me as well. I've been watching you Yamato-sempai."

At this, Sakura placed a hand on each of his well muscled thighs, leaning forward so she was eye level with him and giving him an expansive few of the goods she was offering.

"I've been watching you and I realized that there's nothing I would like better than a night trapped between your body and Kakashi's. I've wanted to try it for a while and Kakashi is ok with it, in fact, I think he's little curious too."

At this, her sexy smile turned cunning as she glanced over her shoulder at her lover who was eyeing her ass hungrily before looking up and nodding to Yamato that the ANBU indeed had his consent.

For a moment, he only sat in silent contemplation, his anxiety mostly gone as he glanced back and forth between Kakashi and the scantily clad woman before him.

"So let me get this straight, you two have run out of kinky things to do in the bedroom and now want to invite me in on the action?"

"Oh, I'm sure we could come up with new and exiting things to do," Sakura said provocatively, running one hand up his thigh, resting where his leg met his hip. "But I'm a greedy girl and I want two naked shinobi men all over me for a night. Give me that gift Yamato, and I will give you myself in return."

Sakura's fingers were rubbing enticing little circles in an area dangerously close to his rapidly hardening member, making it very hard to think. He was tempted to rip that bow right off of her and feel that heavenly flesh pressed against his palms and his tongue but he had to know exactly what he was getting himself into.

"Just one night?" he asked.

"Just one night." The two of them answered together.

Kakashi could see his friend was teetering on the edge in the dim, multihued light, wanting to grant Sakura's wish but not sure if he should get involved with former team mates.

On impulse, Kakashi did something that would make up Yamato's mind for sure. Grabbing Sakura's hips from behind, he pressed against her abruptly, bumping Sakura forward so her lips mashed into Yamato's. The brown haired man made a sound of surprise, his lips parting and Sakura immediately took advantage of the opportunity, letting her tongue slide inside to plunder his mouth deeply and thoroughly in a kiss that made it clear that she wanted him bad and wanted him _now._

At first, Yamato was too shocked to respond but he quickly recovered and began to kiss back, timidly at first but then more boldly as his doubts began to melt away. There was none of the bitter taste he had expected from her lipstick, but instead dhe tasted sweet and slightly minty, obviously taking time to brush her teeth while she had slipped into the bedroom to change and the way she slid her tongue along his soon had his blood boiling and his erection throbbing. He let his hands come up to her shoulders to hold her steady as he began to explore her mouth thoroughly, running his tongue over pearly, even teeth and swirling his tongue over her palette.

Sakura let of a soft, pleasured sound against his mouth and Yamato responded with on of his own. Behind them, Kakashi found himself growing hard just by watching his cherry blossom kiss another man and he pulled her hips towards himself slightly and began to grind the proof of his desire against her cloth covered womanhood.

Immediately, Sakura's moans against Yamato's mouth grew louder as she felt the pressure of Kakashi's arousal against her sensitized core. His actions only drove her on to kiss Yamato more fervently until her lungs screamed for air and she had to break away.

When their lips parted, the ANBU member was panting nearly as hard as she and his eyes held the same dark fire of lust in their depths. He was as good as hers now.

"Unwrap me." She said, her voice breathless and needy as she straightened from her bent position. Her nipples had hardened to tiny pebbles and were straining uncomfortably against the crimson ribbon, begging to be freed.

Yamato lifted his hand to follow her command but hesitated at the last moment. This would probably be his last chance to turn back since the sight of her breasts in all their glory would no doubt be his undoing.

His fingers lingered, inches from the tail of the silky red bow but Kakashi reached from behind, his hand closing over Yamato's. Sakura moved as well, her hand resting over the other two and together, they moved his fingers to the edges of the soft material, silently communicating that they were in this together and he had no need to hesitate.

When Yamato grabbed the ribbon and began to pull, the hands guiding his fell away. The bow pulled free easily, leaving flawless, creamy mounds in its wake.

Kakashi smirked at the way Yamato's attention was suddenly riveted to the two pale globes. He had had the same reaction when he had seen them for the first time. Sakura kept her breasts bound constantly, so when he was finally allowed a glimpse of them without the restraining wrappings, he was surprised at how lush and full they were, a fact that hardly seemed possible for a woman with so little body fat.

Slowly, Yamato raised his hands to cup each breast, marveling at how they fit so perfectly into his calloused palms. They were so soft and supple, no doubt just like the rest of her, and he began to massage them gently, enjoying the silky texture of her skin.

Sakura hummed in pleasure, arching forward slightly as she offered herself to his wandering hands, placing her own on his shoulders to steady herself.

Kakashi still had a grip on her hips and she could feel his hot breath washing over the skin of her neck. He was pressed against her and she loved the feel of him, but the texture of his clothing seemed abnormally rough against her flushed skin. Both men were fully clothed and she was in nothing more than a scrap of satin and fur. Somehow, that didn't seem quite fair to her.

She shuddered as Yamato ran his thumbs teasingly over her erect nipples, his caresses increasing her need rather than satiating it. With a surprisingly steady hand, she placed two fingers under his chin and tilted his face up to look at her.

"Don't forget that there's a few gifts of my own that I'd like to unwrap." She smiled.

Yamato's mouth quirked into a smirk as she applied a slight pressure under his chin in a silent command for him to stand. At his full height, his chest was eye level with her and she could see his well defined muscles even under the shirt that he wore.

With breathless anticipation, her fingers worked under the hem of the material and she began to inch it up his torso, exposing chiseled abdominals and equally impressive pecs. Her exploration revealed a fan of soft brown hair across his chest that tapered to a thin line down his body and disappearing beneath the waistband of his pants, leaving her to wonder just where the trail ended. Yamato helped her lift the garment over his head and let it drop to the floor as Sakura's hands combed through the downy hairs on his chest and traced the ridges of his stomach muscles, enjoying the feel of hot flesh beneath her fingers.

Before she got carried away, she turned around to face the silver haired man behind her and tugged on his shirt demandingly.

"That goes for you too."

Kakashi merely chuckled as she pushed up his shirt to reveal the body she had come to know so well, an expanse or corded and lithe muscle that didn't have the bulk that Yamato did but was still equally appetizing.

Kakashi's shirt joined Yamato's and the floor and before the jounin had a chance to react, she was tugging his pants down too, allowing his erect member to spring free.

Sakura smirked and wrapped slender fingers around his length, causing the Copy nin to make a low noise in the back of his throat. After being together for so long, she knew exactly the right way to touch him and that fact became very apparent as she began to pump her hand up and down.

"It didn't take much to get you excited did it?" she asked deviously, knowing full well that just the sight of her in the outfit he had given her was enough to get him hard.

"What can I say, you two put on a good show." Kakashi said, his voice sounding strained as he fought to keep his act together despite her skilled fingers.

Sakura merely giggled and released him, turned to her second lover once more who had been watching her hand working Kakashi's cock.

Her fingers strayed to his hip, ticking over the exposed flesh right above his pants and raising goose bumps on his bronzed skin. With one hand, she was able to undo the button above his fly before letting curious fingers stray to his zipper. The sound of metal teeth unmeshing filled the room as she pulled on the tab and was just about to yank down his pants when Kakashi's arms encircled her from behind and pulled her away.

"You love to rush things, don't you Sakura?" he murmured in her ear, causing delicious chills to run along her spine. "If you don't slow down, this will be over much too soon."

With a gentle tug, he guided her backwards until they were standing on the plush surface of their new rug and when he moved a hand to press on her shoulder, she knew he wanted her to sit and allowed him to ease them both down until she was resting between his spread legs, her back pressed to his chest and his erection pulsing against her rear.

Sakura hummed softly at the sensation of the thick, soft fur brushing along her bare skin. She had guessed right in assuming he had bought this rug simply so they could enjoy the blissful feeling of making love on it, and she couldn't help but wonder if he had bought it specifically for this night where the three of them would be together.

Keeping one arm wrapped around her, Kakashi tugged his forehead protector off his head and tossed it to the side, revealing both his onyx eye and the inactive Sharingan. Turning to his friend whose pants were riding dangerously low on his hips, he chuckled darkly.

"Why don't we let Yamato be the one to touch you for a while?"

The ANBU could see Sakura was headstrong and domineering, and placating her could be quite a task, but somehow, that made the thought of subduing even more arousing. If Kakashi was willing to hold her down while he explored her body at his leisure, who was he to decline the invitation?

"Kakashi," Sakura whined as she struggled half heartedly to get away. "Let me go."

The silver hared man responded by grabbing her wrists and pinning them behind her back with one hand, knowing that she wasn't really serious about escaping and was probably getting rather turned on by the prospect of being held down and pleasured.

Yamato instantly caught on to the game and sunk down in front of her, crawling forward on his hands and knees and noting what a pretty picture she made with her breasts heaving in anticipation and her knees bent and parted with only those festive little panties to cover her.

"So, you've been think about me have you?" he said, his voice deep and soft but still playful. "I'm lucky that Kakashi is willing to share you."

Sakura met his gaze and swallowed hard at the sight of him moving towards her like a predatory creature, like a starving beast that was about to catch his prey and Sakura realized she was actually looking forward to being eaten.

She let her eyes flicker away from twin pools of ink black to the pair of pants riding so low that a small tuft of trim dark hair was peeking out from between his zipper and she licked her lips at the thought of what the bulge beneath might look like uncovered. Yamato noticed the subtle movement of her eyes and chuckled, but made no move to divest himself of the clothing Sakura wanted him to lose so badly.

"Kakashi, I think you've gone and made quite a pervert out of her." He smirked as Sakura continued to writhe in the Copy nin's grip, more out of the need to be touched than the desire to get away.

"I know." Kakashi whispered back, making sure his lips brushed the shell of Sakura's ear so she could both hear and _feel_ the words. "I think I've created a monster. She's quite the handful."

The pink haired kunoichi bit her lip in an innocent display that said she had no idea what her silver haired lover was talking about but Yamato knew better. He had no doubt that Sakura was anything but a wildcat in bed. She was the one who had wanted a threesome with him in the first place hadn't she?

His suspicions were proven correct when the instant he drew within her reach, she hooked a leg around his hips and jerked him forward, crushing him to her with inhuman strength. He hardly had a chance to respond before her lips found his and practically devoured him in a heated kiss. Kakashi was right, she did like to rush, something he wouldn't have expected from a woman that was usually so level headed on the battlefield. But then again, she was far younger than either of them and was still relatively new to the world of sex. She wanted fulfillment and she wanted it immediately but she would have to learn that release was far sweeter after being made to wait for it, and Yamato was only too happy to teach her.

Quickly, he took charge with his tongue, decreasing the speed but not the intensity in which he plundered her mouth and sucked on the velvety muscle that was trying to explore everywhere at once. The tiny moans she was making in the back of her throat were delicious, especially as they increased when Kakashi joined in by nibbling at a delicate earlobe and letting his teeth graze over the skin of her neck. When Yamato ran out of breath, he pulled away long enough to refill his lungs with air before he swiveled his head and dove back in to taste her from another angle, nibbling and sucking her bottom lip until it was swollen.

At last, he could no longer stand the feel of her breasts mashed against his bare chest without giving them his undivided attention. He pulled away to admire her expression and had to suppress a groan at the sight of her all flushed and breathless in the soft light, the colors from the tree casting a rainbow of colors across her face. Her emerald eyes were gazing at him lustily from beneath sooty lashes and her lips parted expectantly as she awaited more ravishing.

"Jesus…" the ANBU breathed, never imagining this once spunky little girl with violent tendencies could ever look so mature, so sexy, so utterly breathtaking. "…You're so damned beautiful."

"Be careful what you say. It will go to her head." Kakashi chuckled before giving the tender skin at the juncture of her shoulder a playful bite. Sakura cooed in response before turning her head around as far as she could so she could to capture Kakashi's lips this time. It seemed by now she was impervious to her former sensei's remarks. Either that or she was just so aroused that she didn't care _what _he said as long as someone kept touching her.

With Sakura's mouth occupied once again, Yamato took the opportunity to kiss down her collarbone to one of the pert mounds of flesh that had him so enraptured. The flesh was so soft against his lips and he couldn't help but growl in pleasure at the feel of her body against him as he rubbed his cheek over the silky skin. He began to place gentle kisses over the curve, letting his tongue glide over her now and then as his other hand cupped its twin, rubbing gentle circles over the soft globe and causing Sakura to moan heatedly against Kakashi's mouth.

Sakura broke away when the twisting position became uncomfortable, gasping for breath and moaning as Yamato continued his gentle ministrations over her breasts but never actually touching her nipples which, by now, were bursting with need. She was whimpering mindlessly, loving the feel of a hard masculine body pressed both to her front and her back and kept one leg hooked around Yamato to keep him pulled in close. But despite all this, she still needed more. While the ANBU's touches were amazing, they were teasing her more than anything else and the fire in her core was burning hotter with each passing moment. She could feel the dampened fabric of her panties against her and knew she had already soaked them through with her raging need.

"Yamato…" she moaned, not caring if she sounded wanton. "Please…"

Kakashi chuckled as he peered over her shoulder, watching the brown haired man drive Sakura out of her mind. The noises she was making now were very similar to those he had heard the night he had been assigned to a room next to his and he had no doubt that Yamato had used the same trick of drawing out foreplay to near unbearable lengths before bringing his woman to the pinnacle of pleasure. It made for a long night of steamy sex and was a method Kakashi had used before, but somehow, he often didn't have the resolve to deny Sakura for long and gave in to her pleads, taking them both to ecstasy quickly again and again. However, he knew Yamato's personality and guessed he would not be swayed by sobbing pleads and Sakura would have to practically beg to get her way if Yamato did not feel like granting her immediate release.

In all honesty, that was just fine with him, because the sounds she was making and the way she was squirming against his member were incredible and for the moment he was content to simply watch the erotic show the two of them were putting on.

When Yamato _did_ finally take things a step further, the results were immediate. The second he let his nimble tongue lap over the pebbled pink nub, Sakura's head fell back against Kakashi's chest and a long keening cry fell from her lips as raw pleasure shot down her spine. Her incoherent moans only increased as he drew her nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it softly while his fingers pinched and pulled at the neighboring bud. The leg around him flexed as she tried to bring him closer so she could grind against him and feel the pressure of his erection against her most sensitive spot but he was careful to keep just enough distance between them to deny her such a pleasure.

Sakura was like a drug, overwhelming Yamato's senses and drawing him in. He was always particularly captivated with women whom he bedded after a long period of no sex, reveling in the sensation of having a soft body beneath him, moaning at his touch, but he couldn't recall any of them being this responsive. He probably had Kakashi to thank for that. He could only imagine the things he had done to the innocent little blossom to make her such a sexually charged woman, but at the moment, he was incredibly grateful for it because the way she was moaning his name was one of the sexiest things he had ever heard.

He sucked her swollen nipple a final time before releasing it and moving to give its twin the same attention, scraping his teeth over the sensitive flesh and tugging on it gently. He smiled against her skin as she arched against him, pushing more of the soft curve against his lips. His hands found purchase at her waist as he held her steady and stilled her bucking hips, earning frustrated groans along with the pleasured ones.

Kakashi allowed a hand to sneak in and take over the breast that Yamato had just abandoned, rubbing his fingers over the dampened flesh and smirking against her neck when his name passed her lips in a reverent moan.

He could feel her hands flexing in his grip as she fought to process the sensations being wrought upon her, but despite all the attention she was currently getting, she managed to pant breathlessly for more.

Sakura longed to sink her hands in to the Yamato's soft brown hair and push his head down to where she needed him the most, but no matter how she wriggled, Kakashi's grip on her didn't decrease and she hardly had the brain capacity at the moment to launch a tactical plan to free herself. Her body was weak and shaky thanks to her lovers' skilled hands and mouths and she was left with little choice but to endure the sweet torture until it suited them to explore her body further.

However, there were other ways to encourage him besides brute strength, although she was doubtful it would be successful. She couldn't see Yamato as a man who was vulnerable to womanly wiles. Memories of how he had used his scary face to keep Naruto in line on their missions confirmed that. He could be frightening, foreboding, and hardly seemed the type to cave in at her requests. But as she looked down at him, watching his tongue flick over a hardened nipple and making her shiver, she realized she really couldn't compare the man here with her now to the man that had been her team leader. All shinobi were different behind closed doors when they finally let their guard drop. Kakashi had already shown her that.

"Y-Yamato," she whimpered, trying to keep her voice steady. The man in question opened his eyes and looked up at her but continued sucking at her breast as she spoke, making it even harder for her to concentrate. "You haven't unwrapped all of me yet. Don't you want to see the rest of your gift?"

She tried to pout but her plans were foiled when Kakashi began rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, causing her to collapse back against him with a soft cry, her eyes drifting closed as a new set of sparks shot through her nerve endings.

Yamato finally released her nipple, with a soft, wet pop, leaving swollen and reddened flesh in his wake as he drew closer to her face.

"I was going to save the best part for last." He rasped sensually and Sakura had to choke back the urge to moan just by the way he was looking at her. His dark eyes were like pits of black fire, threatening to burn her with desire, and he looked so handsome without the odd headgear he always wore. She bit her lip to keep it from trembling, for the pulsing need in her core was nearly painful now, but the action had the unexpected effect of making Yamato let out the very sound she had been trying to keep in.

He cupped her cheek in one hand and let his thumb brush over her slightly swollen lip, coaxing her to let it slide free of her teeth. When she did, he leaned over to kiss her gently as a hand that had been on her hip slid down to her inner thigh to trace the edge of her panties. He was a little surprised to find that she was completely soaked, and her fluids were beginning to run down her thighs, telling him that she was more than ready to move on. He let one finger trace her cleft with a feather light touch and was rewarded with another moan against him mouth and the feel of her shivering against him.

He heard Kakashi chuckle and figured he was probably watching the both of them kiss.

"You've gotten her quite worked up." He murmured as Yamato continued to gently explore Sakura's mouth in a way that was sweeter and more gentle than his previous ministrations which were fiery and demanding. "If you don't satisfy her soon, I can't be held responsible if she decides to break free and pounce on you."

Kakashi remembered the night where _that_ particular event had occurred quite well. He had tied Sakura down and was teasing her mercilessly, much like Yamato was doing now, and finally Sakura had decide enough was enough, summoning her strength to break her bonds and launching herself at Kakashi with such force that both of them had toppled off the bed. The fall hadn't even slowed her down as she pushed him onto his back and straddled him, sliding him into her hot core before he could even catch his breath. She had spent the remainder of the night riding him like an animal right there on the ground and had had to heal the angry black bruises on her knees from the wooden floor the next day. He wasn't saying it had been a bad thing, he just wasn't sure if Yamato was prepared to face Sakura in such a state.

With a final nibble to her bottom lip, Yamato ended the kiss but kept their faces close, mouth a hair's breath from hers.

"You want me to touch you here, don't you?" he whispered, letting his finger ghost over the crotch of her soaked panties once more.

"Yes!" Sakura answered immediately, tilting her pelvis upwards to meet his finger eagerly.

Yamato laughed quietly at her apparent enthusiasm but the sound was good natured, not cruel or jeering.

"Well, Kakashi says you'll go wild if I don't, but I think you'll go berserk if I do." He chuckled, pulling away slightly to glance at the silver hared man over the kunoichi's shoulder.

The Copy nin was looking rather amused by the scene unfolding before him. He had always enjoyed giving Sakura a hard time. Getting her exasperated and flustered was a favorite past time, and besides, she was so damn pretty when she was annoyed, and feeling her trembling in his arms with barely contained desire while Yamato pushed her to her limits was turning out to be even more fun than he had anticipated.

"Just touch me already!" Sakura moaned, eyed closed in an expression crossed between pain and pleasure. "I don't think I can take any more teasing. I feel like I'm going to burn up!"

Yamato chuckled again, pleased by her answer and the way she couldn't speak without panting as she struggled so suck ragged breathes into her lungs.

"Alright baby girl, but you're going to have to let me go." Yamato said, motioning to the leg still wrapped securely around him. He couldn't exactly maneuver while being held against her so closely.

Reluctantly, Sakura released him and prayed he would start teasing her all over again.

"Kakashi, would you like to assist me?" the ANBU asked, not wanting to hog the pink haired woman all to himself when he had been invited so graciously to join the couple.

The Copy nin shook his head.

"Help yourself." He smirked as the hand on her breast continuing to massage the warm globe. "I'm enjoying the show."

Yamato didn't know Kakashi was into voyeurism, but then again, that wasn't exactly something that you asked another man, but if he was content with letting him do all the work, then that was fine. He was immensely enjoying pleasuring Sakura and he had only just begun and was in no hurry to finish either.

He began to kiss leisurely down Sakura's body, pressing his lips into the valley between her breasts and letting his tongue dip and swirl inside her navel before finally reaching the edge of her fur trimmed panties. The scent of her arousal was already strong, filling the air with her musky sweet aroma and he could hardly wait to see if she tasted as good as she smelled.

He was on his belly now, laid out in front of her and much to her dismay, was still wearing his pants. However, she quickly forgot about that detail when she watched him hook his fingers under her waistband and begin to pull them over her hips and down her shapely legs.

At he tossed the garment away, he was at last granted the sight of her in all of her womanly glory and he couldn't help but admire the balance of strength she possessed in those lean and toned muscles as well as an undeniable femininity. She was biting her lip again, watching him take her in with hungry eyes. Her knees were still drawn together, covering her most private of places and she didn't think she could wait any more for him to continue at such a slow pace.

Fortunately, Kakashi stepped in, releasing her wrists at last and bringing his hands to the inside of her thighs, coaxing her to spread them wide open and settle back against him fully. Should could feel the wash of cool air over her burning core and shuddered slightly as the jounin grazed a finger over her as well, curious to see just how wet she was after being forced to endure Yamato's caresses.

The ANBU groaned aloud at his first look at the kunoichi's womanhood, the plump lips glistening with juices and the fleshy inner folds within, contracting slightly with her every breath. The candy colored hairs surrounding her mound were neatly trimmed and he mused that he had never been with a natural pinky before.

"Jeez Sakura, you're dipping." The man behind her rasped as he felt her plentiful juices against his fingers. The tone in his awed voice made it apparent that he found her soaking center to be incredibly sexy.

She whimpered slightly as she felt her lover's fingers continue to play over her opening and couldn't help but notice Yamato was watching Kakashi's movements intensely.

Suddenly, he pressed a digit to either side of her slit and spread them in a V, forcing her drenched lips to part as well.

"Ugh…Kakashi!"

Sakura couldn't stop herself from crying out as she felt him open her up. The muscles deep with in her rippled as they prepared to clamp down on whatever object invade her slick passage.

Yamato gazed for a moment at the sight Kakashi offered her, reaching around from behind to hold her open for his viewing pleasure. He could see the little pink button above her opening, now swollen with need and promised himself he would give it the attention it deserved.

Looking up, he gave the medic a devastatingly sexy smirk that made her stomach flip flop and her vaginal muscles clench. He shifted his gaze to Kakashi as well, including him in what he said next.

"Thank you. This is the best present I could have received."

Kakashi smirked, knowing full well that all three of them were benefiting from this.

The kunoichi was about to respond but the words escaped her when Yamato dipped his head and let his tongue lap over the skin high on her inner thigh, licking up the juices that had leaked from her.

"You're delicious Sakura."

Well, she was glad she thought so, because he was welcome to taste her as much as he wanted.

His hands went to her thighs were Kakashi's had been, forcing her legs to stay spread wide as Kakashi continued to open her up with his fingers for his fellow shinobi.

Now that Sakura had the use of her hands once more, she wasted no time in tangling them in his thick brown locks, enjoying the silky texture against her fingers as his tongue continued to trace patterns over her inner thighs, occasionally grazing her pussy lips and searching to lick up every drop of feminine fluid that escaped from her.

"Mmm…Yamato." Sakura cooed, watching his head nestle between her legs as he sampled her and tugged gently on his hair to let him know she wanted that tongue to touch her somewhere else, somewhere higher…deeper…

The ANBU lifted his head and she could see glistening traces of her juices on his lips and she grew even more excited knowing the man she had wanted to touch her for so long was finally doing so and clearly enjoying it.

"Are you ready for me?" he whispered huskily, even though he already knew the answer.

"What do you think?" Sakura smiled, the cool seductress in her showing through once more. However, her demeanor fell to pieces when she felt something warm and flexible probe her entrance, slipping past Kakashi's fingers that continued to keep her spread and enter her throbbing body.

"Ahh…oh God…yes!" she moaned, immediately arching towards his touch and throwing her head back against Kakashi's shoulder. She could hear him chuckle softly at her wanton display before anchoring his free hand in her hair to hold her steady as his lips descended on her neck once more.

She was lost to the world now as she had two dangerous men pleasuring her body and tried not to rip Yamato's hair out by the roots as he did something exquisite with his tongue inside her.

As much as she hated to admit it, she was glad they had forced her to start slow, because the way things were looking now, she was going to be in for a _long_ night.

* * *

I know I'm a tease, I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to be. I'm going to try to have the next chapter out by Wednesday ::laughs hysterically at the thought of writing this AND studying for finals:: but maybe a little review love will help? Please? I really appreciate the favorable response this story has gotten so far and I hope it continues up to the end. Thanks so much for reading guys! 

J-Pop


	4. Chapter 4

Merry Christmas everyone! J-Pop here with the 4th and final chapter! I don't know how I managed to finish this with finals and 21 units and a part time job but I did so love me people! And hopefully all my stressing out will be worth it if I bring you an enjoyable end to this story.

This chapter contains graphic sex! Not for anyone under 18.

* * *

Giftwrapped

Sakura had found it a challenge to keep quiet in the bedroom after hooking up with her former teacher. her natural tendency being to let out pleasured sounds with every new caress was, and Kakashi had only reinforced that habit by encouraging her to be let g of her shyness and let him know what felt good. However, she couldn't recall ever being this loud upon receiving oral stimulation alone.

Then again, she had never had two men focus their attention on her body simultaneously and she had to admit that while Kakashi was more than enough to fulfill her by himself, Kakashi and Yamato together were simply mind blowing.

The Copy Nin was the only thing holding her upright at the moment, her back slumped against his chest as Yamato lay between her legs, holding a toned thigh in each hand to make enough room for his head which was currently buried in her sweet center, lapping at the slippery folds of her womanhood as though he meant to drink every drop of her.

Kakashi was working over her neck with his own skilled mouth and the hand that wasn't running through her hair was rubbing maddening little circles around her clit, caressing the area Yamato was overlooking with his tongue.

All three of them were panting hard but Sakura's breaths were punctuated with piercing cries and guttural moans as her back arched and her body shook. Yamato's tongue was just as strong and nimble as the rest of his body and the slow, swirling movements he made within her hit all the right places, and soon, her body was strung taut with pleasure, all her muscles tightening in preparation for the final, cataclysmic release.

Yamato began focusing his attention higher near Kakashi's splayed fingers, wanting to wrap his tongue around the throbbing pearl that the jounin was teasing so mercilessly. When his lips brushed over the Sharingan user's circling fingers, he got the hint immediately and retreated to rub his dampened fingers over an erect nipple, watching with interest over the kunoichi's shoulder as the ANBU member's tongue flicked over her clit, eliciting a whole new stream of pleasured sobs.

In her ecstasy induced stupor, she hadn't realized how hard she had been tugging on the dark hair between her fingers, pushing the Yamato harder against her core in desperation as she teetered on the verge of orgasm.

Right when she was sure she was about to plummet headlong into the abyss, she felt the wondrous mouth over her center pull away and she couldn't stop her whimper of disappointment at being left high and dry.

She cracked open the jade eye that had fluttered closed in her bliss and saw him peering up at her, his handsome features bearing a slight blush, proving that he was as hot and bothered as she was, well, maybe not quite. He wasn't seconds away from getting off.

"Why did you stop?" she moaned, trying to guide him back to her juicy core with a soft tug on his russet locks.

"Because I was afraid if you came while pulling my hair like that, I'd be bald before the night was over," he smirked, apparently not mad at the discomfort she was causing him and rather pleased that he had been able to make her lose herself in the moment completely.

"I forgot to warn you she was a hair puller," Kakashi chuckled, knowing from experience she could get a little carried away. "But we can fix that."

Before Sakura could have a say in thee matter, Kakashi slid away and she found herself on her back, the fluffy softness of the rug encompassing her as Kakashi moved by her head, grabbing one of her wrists in each hand and pinning them by her ears.

"That solves that problem," Kakashi smirked, looking down at his captive smugly as Yamato laughed lightly, parting her thighs once more and repositioning himself so he could continue exploring her slick sex and the little pink button above it without a death grip on his head.

The new arrangement put Kakashi in a perfect place to watch his friend's tongue run over Sakura's delicate flower. It also put his own arousal right above her face, considering he was kneeling above her head and leaning forward. The medic knew an opportunity when she saw one and let her tongue brush over the length of his burning flesh, causing the silver haired man to shift his attention from her pussy to her face very quickly.

Sakura giggled against his cock and his surprised expression that quickly softened into something more devious when he saw she was willing to lick him while simultaneously being licked.

"You really are a dirty little thing," he whispered darkly, positioning his tip against her lips where her red lipstick was slightly smeared.

The green eyed kunoichi was about to answer that the fact made her perfect for a perverted man like him, but the feeling of the slender mass of Yamato's finger entering her core rendered her incapable of anything but a lustful cry.

The ANBU growled as Sakura's inner muscles immediately suctioned him inside, rhythmically pulsing and contracting around his digit and extracting a soft moan from his own lips.

"Damn," he murmured in awe, not expecting her to have the tightness of a virgin after obviously being with her ex-sensei for over a year.

Sakura managed to gather enough of her wits to resume running her tongue around the bulbous tip of Kakashi's manhood before letting her flexible muscle flick against the sensitive underside, causing her lover's eye's to squeeze shut and his grip on her wrists to tighten slightly. Why did she have to be so damn good at what she did? It was making it extremely hard for him to focus on anything else.

Yamato began to pump his finger slowly in and out of her core while his mouth sought out her clit once more, taking the bundle of nerves between his teeth and letting his tongue slide over its tiny surface over and over again, earning a muffled cry with every pass.

He could hear Kakashi's soft groans and knew Sakura must be doing something wicked to him and when he glanced up the kunoichi's body, he was proven correct. It was downright erotic to see her ex sensei pin her down like that and offer himself to her without granting her the use of her hands. If that was the kind of stuff they did when alone, he was more than a little envious of his friend's love life. However, he had been granted this one chance to join in and he was not going to waste it. He returned his attention to Sakura's sex and began to suck her clit in rhythm with his thrusting finger, causing her to cry out in rapture against Kakashi's cock.

The Copy Nin groaned as he felt the vibrations of her mouth against him, pulling his erection away and moving forward to allow her to lick at the soft fleshy sacs the base. If she continued to suck at the head of him like she had been, it might have been enough to send him over the edge when combined with the sight of his friend eating her like a man starved and he wasn't ready to lose it so quickly.

Sakura was writhing frantically now, stimulated further by the feel of downy fur against her back. Yamato was working her into such a frenzy that she wasn't even wholly aware of what exactly she was doing to Kakashi, simply licking and sucking any part of him she could reach. She hardly noticed when he replaced his testes with his hard shaft once more, even as she took it greedily into her mouth and began to suck hungrily while Yamato increased the speed of the digit sliding into her.

Kakashi forced open his eyes and watched Yamato ravishing Sakura's core in the soft glow of the Christmas tree, knowing it would be his undoing but no longer caring. He could see the kunoichi's taunt stomach flexing and rippling as powerful contractions coursed through her with every suck on her sensitive pearl. Her legs were jerking around his shoulders with similar spasms and she knew she was on the brink, just as he was.

Just then, Yamato slid his finger out so far that he was nearly free of her clenching muscles and Kakashi could see it was dripping with her essence. The sight of that glistening digit finally sent him over the edge and he whispered his groaned his release through gritted teeth, warning Sakura that he was about to spill himself into her mouth and she only sucked harder, urging him to give her every last drop.

With a broken cry the silver haired shinobi finally succumbed to pleasure, filling Sakura's mouth with hot, thick liquid which she gulped down as if she hadn't had a drink for days, leaving his member twitching weakly as it went flaccid against her tongue.

With a weary sigh, he pulled out of her mouth, dribbling a few milky droplets on her cheek in the process right as Yamato thrust his finger back into her core with unexpected force and he went wild on her clit, sucking and nibbling and licking it, determined to send Sakura to the place Kakashi had just come down from. He was immediately successful and could feel her body clamp down on him like a vice as she called his name in a cry that continued to spiral higher and higher until she had no air left in her lungs. She was thrashing and writhing in pleasure, but Kakashi held her down, watching her enraptured expression with awed appreciation until she stopped convulsing and collapsed against the soft rug in an exhausted heap, still trembling as Yamato eased her down in the aftermath, showering her labia with gentle kisses as he pulled his finger free of her pulsating core.

Kakashi released her and sat back on his knees, trying to catch his breath as he watched Sakura do the same. He could tell Yamato was watching her heaving breasts and pleasured flushed face just as he was and realized the ANBU still had his pants on. He chuckled inwardly at the thought of what his wood-summoning friend would be in for the second his little pink kunoichi got her strength back.

When Sakura's eyes finally fluttered open, they were hazy and dreamy and her movements were sluggish as she stretched luxuriously on the rug, enjoying the tingling in her body that radiated out to the tips of her toes in the warmth of the afterglow.

She arched her back slightly so she could look at the man behind her and gave him a lazy grin before letting her tongue snake out to lick up the traces of his orgasm from her cheek. He smiled right back and leaned down to kiss her softly before whispering in her ear.

"Yamato still has his pants on you know. He's overdressed for the occasion."

"I know." She giggled back, summoning the strength to push herself into a sitting position and casting sultry eyes on the man in question. "I plan to fix that right now."

One second Yamato was looking at the pink haired goddess who was eyeing him like a tigress, and the next he found himself on his back with her hovering over him, her fingers making quick work of his last article of clothing, sliding it down his legs and casting it into their growing pile of shed clothing.

Her eyes locked onto the part of him she had been dying to expose and was not at all disappointed. It seemed God had endowed him well enough to ensure him bragging rights, although she still wasn't sure if he beat Kakashi in that department. However, the aching need to be filled by something long and thick meant she wasn't about to be picky. Wasting no time, she grasped him in one hand and straddled his hips.

"Sakura, wait. Shouldn't I be wearing a condom or something?" Yamato panted, trying to keep up with the woman's fast pace.

She shifted her eyes from his cock to his face and smiled in a way that made his balls tighten just a little.

"I'm a medic. I've got it covered." She said sensually, holding his gaze as she sank onto him, embedding his throbbing member into her tight passage.

Sakura threw back her head and moaned in ecstasy while the brown haired man let out a strangled sound from low in his throat, his hands coming to grasp her hips reflexively as he was enveloped in a tight, liquid paradise.

She hardly allowed her body the chance to adjust to his girth inside her before she began bouncing enthusiastically, driving him in and out of her core at a rapid pace. She planted her hands on his chest to steady herself as she rode him hard, moaning his name out like a cat in heat as she drove herself steadily towards another release.

"Fuck, Sakura…ugh…slow down little." Yamato pleaded, practically seeing stars with the sudden sensations he was being forced to endure. Like most ninja he had excellent stamina but he wasn't sure how long he could hold out against her violent onslaught. The sight of her alone was threatening to do him in, her full breasts bouncing tantalizingly with every rise and fall of her hips, her pink hair flying wildly as she tossed her head and her face contorted into an expression of utter bliss. Good god she was an animal and Yamato had to tame her quick before he lost control.

Wrapping one arm around her waist, he used the other to push off the ground and was able to flip them over without disengaging their bodies, putting Sakura back on the bottom and giving him control of the situation. Sakura gasped in surprise as her back hit the fur covered floor and she found the way he was dominating her to be highly arousing.

The ANBU intertwined his fingers with hers and pinned both hands by her head, looking at her with dark eyes like smoldering coal.

"You've got to learn how to slow down." He practically growled at her, his voice setting sparks off along her spine. "And I'm going to be the one to teach you."

"Does that mean I get to call you Yamato-sensei?" she rasped, maintaining her sense of humor even in her passion.

The man atop her pushed his hips forward hard and deep, extracting a sob from her that immediately rendered her incapable of making any more jokes.

"You can call me whatever the hell you want as long as you moan it." He chuckled as he felt her legs wrap around his hips and her ankles cross at his lower back, holding her too him tightly as he prepared to thrust again.

Sakura could only writhe and shudder under the delicious weight of Yamato's body, and though he wasn't pumping his hip as fast as she would have liked, he compromised speed for power and depth and she could feel the tip of him bump against her cervix with every push.

Kakashi was watching the whole thing with his hand wrapped around his own cock, slowly jerking himself back to an erect state. He had never dreamed he would be so turned on by watching another man fuck his girl, but he had to admit, seeing Yamato drive into her like that and hearing her resulting moans was making him hard as a rock.

However, he wasn't planning on observing all night.

While the two were preoccupied, he opened the drawer on the small table beside the couch, taking care not to bump the lamp sitting there as he sifted through the handful of items he had placed there earlier in preparation for tonight. He found the small bottle he was looking for and made his way back over to the couple on the rug, unscrewing the cap as he went.

Sakura was oblivious to the Copy nin's actions, focusing only on the pleasure Yamato was giving her. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and crush him to her but without the use of her arms, she was a prisoner beneath him, which was kind of sexy too.

She settled for uttering a broken demand, her uneven breathing making speech difficult.

"Kiss me."

The elite shinobi didn't have to hear that twice. Without altering his steady rhythm, he leaned forward and captured his lips in a heated and slightly sloppy kiss but both were too aroused to care. They were only concerned about nerve endings and ultimate satisfaction and their way their mouths blindly sought each other conveyed their desperation.

Yamato broke the kiss when he became aware of Kakashi's presence behind him. Turning his head over his shoulder, he saw Kakashi with a tiny bottle that he assumed to be lubricant and was spreading the transparent substance generously over his finger.

There were numerous possibilities of where that finger could go and Yamato didn't like many of them.

"Whoa, wait a minute Kakashi." He said, snapping out of his passionate haze. "I know I agreed to a threesome and all but there's some things I'm just not ok with."

The silver haired man caught his drift immediately and smirked in response. That was just fine with him because he wasn't really ok with _that_ sort of thing either.

"Calm down, it's not for you." He chuckled, making a gesture to indicate he should roll them over and put Sakura back on top.

The light bulb went off as he understood Kakashi's ulterior motive. He turned back to his partner and switched their positions once more, moving her as if she weighed no more than one of the pillows on their sofa. Sakura picked right up where she had left off, bucking her hips atop him and moaning loudly, oblivious to the fact that Kakashi was now behind her. She became very aware of his presence however when a strong hand pushed on her back, urging her to lean forward until her breasts were pressed to Yamato's chest.

"Kakashi?" Sakura panted over her shoulder as the jounin knelt behind her. She shivered as she felt a slippery finger trace the edges of the puckered hole nobody had touched until now.

"Relax." He commanded as he let the tip of his finger dip inside her, enjoying the way the ring of muscles immediately gripped him like a vice.

Sakura began to squirm at the sensation. She had always been a little squeamish about Kakashi exploring that part of her, but Yamato gripped her hips and prompted her to keep riding him, robbing her of the ability to struggle and decreasing her will to fight him anyways. In fact, she found the duel sensations to be strangely pleasing and focused her attention on kissing Yamato again, leaving Kakashi to his own devices.

The Copy nin eased inside a little more, aided by the slick substance covering his finger. In all truth, Sakura didn't allow him much ass play, despite her willingness to be adventurous in almost all other bedroom activities. He had only managed to convince her into letting him penetrate her there a few times, but every time he did she came for him without fail. He suspected it was her expansive medical knowledge that made her shy away from anal sex because she knew all the mechanical workings of the human body and all the graphic details of just what went on inside that hole. Kakashi didn't really care. He knew it was a dirty place and a different set of precautions had to be taken, but the incredible burning tightness that clamped around him when he was inside that place was more than enough to make up for it. Now that Yamato was here, he planned to use the situation to his advantage. If her pussy was occupied, he'd have to find another alternative wouldn't he?

Taking care to move slow so as not to hurt her, he pushed in deeper until his enter finger was lodged in her. He could feel the bulk of Yamato's shaft sliding in and out of Sakura's vaginal passage through the thin barrier of tissue and noticed that Sakura's moans seemed to have gone up an octave. As much as she claimed she didn't like it, Kakashi had a sneaking suspicion the medic was getting off on this.

He wriggled his finger tip around, feeling her muscles squeeze him reflexively and Sakura let out another impassioned cry.

"Mmm, that's it honey, scream for us." He whispered against her neck as his free arm encircled her waist.

She was still leaning forward and with a slight pressure against her stomach, he urged her to start grinding back and fourth as opposed to up and down, allowing him to start sliding his finger in and out of her ass in time with the motions of her hips on Yamato's cock.

"Oh my god…" Sakura whimpered, starting to feel overwhelmed by the pleasure now that the muscles of her womb and her ass were contracting simultaneously.

Yamato had been on the edge of release for quite some time but had been holding out by sheer willpower for Sakura's sake. The odd sensation of Kakashi's finger massaging him through her vaginal wall wasn't helping either. Thrusting his hips up a little harder, he began to pound into her hard as he forced her hips down on top of him.

Sakura screamed right on cue as Yamato hit a magical spot within her with tremendous force, making her vision blur and explode into colors that had nothing to do with the lights on the tree.

Everything became a surreal dream after that as she finally transcended her current realm and was transported to a world made of blinding orgasmic pleasure. She was no longer fully conscious of the bodies below and behind her. She only know that they continued to touch her and make the all consuming light inside her grow until she felt it might destroy her with its brilliance. Just when she thought she would pass out from the overload, she was floating back to earth and was barely aware of hot liquid filling her womb and the intrusive object touching her anus slipping away.

Yamato was granted with the wonderful sight of seeing Sakura reach her peak right on top of him and he gladly followed suite as her pussy squeezed him so tightly he couldn't hold back any longer. His own release was excruciatingly pleasurably, the intensity of it wracking his body and knocking the wind right own of him, but it was over in mere seconds. He felt Sakura collapse against him, nothing but dead weight now as she lacked the strength to engage a single muscle. He wrapped his arms around her trembling form as he tried to will his own body back into functioning order, but in all honesty, she felt so good in his arms and he was so wonderfully relaxed that he really didn't want to move at all for the moment.

Kakashi withdrew his finger and reached for one of the many packets of antibacterial wipes he had packed in the drawer along with the bottle of lubricant, just in case he should get the opportunity to take Sakura's second hole like he had hoped. He wiped himself clean as he watched the couple on the rug, panting and sweaty and totally sated. Despite the fact that her hair was a mess and her make up was smeared, Sakura carried that irreplaceable glow of post orgasmic bliss, and this time, Kakashi got to see it from a distance instead of up close and he had to admit, she was just as breathtaking from this new perspective as well.

However, if he knew her at all, which he did quite well in fact, he guessed that the second her exhaustion ebbed away, she would be ready to go all over again. Once, twice, sometimes even three times wasn't enough for Sakura.

Sakura became immediately aware of that fact when she sensed Kakashi behind her again and managed to push herself to a sitting position. Yamato's flaccid length slipped out of her and she could immediately see that he was all sticky and wet thanks to her own body.

"Look at the mess you two have made." Kakashi mused from over her shoulder, a hand creeping around her torso and his hand dipping to play in cotton candy curls in a place dangerously close to her clit. "Why don't you clean him up?"

Yamato cracked an eye open at Kakashi's suggestion, a little curious as to why his friend would be examining his penis in the first place but when he made eye contact with the silver haired man, he only received a wink from the inky eye as the Sharingan continued to stare. The Copy nin's intent became a little clearer however when Sakura giggled at the request and moved down the ANBU's body and took his penis into her mouth without any warning. She seemed completely unconcerned that she was sucking her own juices off of him and actually let out a soft hum, as if she was savoring something absolutely delicious.

Yamato tried to call her name but nothing but a strangled whimper escaped his parched throat as he watched a set of luscious red lips engulf him. One hand was supporting herself on the floor while the other held her hair behind her ear, making sure she had a good view of her pretty face and she slid up and down on his limp member. The wood summoner knew it wouldn't stay that way for long, especially since she was looking at him with those big green eyes while she sucked him, those kohl rimmed, sultry orbs that sent fire into the pit of his stomach when she looked at him like she wanted to eat him alive, and he supposed that's exactly what she was doing right this moment.

Kakashi had her trained way too well, apparently excelling at teaching her more than just chakra concentration techniques, for he felt his cock began to harden all over again and he was a little surprised she had managed to quite literally get another rise out of him. We wasn't quite as young as he used to be after all, but the eye candy in front of him and the skilled manipulation of his cock with her lips, teeth and tongue ensured that he was once again at full mast in record time.

Her mission accomplished, she let the ANBU's shaft slide free from her mouth. Sakura was already craving the feeling of being filled up once more, and Kakashi's fingers teasing her clit at she sucked Yamato didn't help. She was wondering just who she should tackle first when Kakashi whispered into her ear.

"Sit in his lap and put it inside you."

His husky words made her skin tingle and the fact that he was ordering her to impale herself on another man was somehow inexplicably sexy. But at the same time, Kakashi hadn't had his turn yet. It seemed a little unfair for her to offer herself to Yamato again.

"But what about—" she started to ask, turning to look over shoulder at him and pout with lush lips swollen from her attentions to the brown haired ANBU.

"Just do it." Kakashi ordered, his voice holding a finality while still being seductive. Sakura didn't question him and did as she was told, straddling Yamato's thighs as he lifted himself into a sitting position.

Once glance over Sakura's shoulder told the man all he needed to know. Kakashi had opened the bottle of lube once more and was preparing his cock for what would undoubtedly be the penetration of a very tight spot, and he had a good guess as to where that was.

"Like this?" Sakura asked, facing Yamato as she gripped his shaft in her hand and positioned him at her opening while the other threaded into his soft brown hair.

"Yeah." Kakashi confirmed, abandoning the tiny bottle and taking his place behind her. "Now put it inside."

The kunoichi sunk slowly down onto the hardened flesh in her hand, letting out a tiny mewl of pleasure as she gazed into the dark eyes of her temporary team leader. Her opening stretched deliciously to grant him passage and the both of them shuddered in delight as her hips lowered to the base of his shaft, lodging him inside her completely.

"How does he feel inside you?" Kakashi asked, his breath stirring the tiny hairs at the base of her neck.

Sakura rolled her hips experimentally and immediately cooed in delight as the head of his cock hit all the right spots within.

"So good," she moaned, shutting her eyes and letting her head fall back as she gyrated on top of him at a pace far more leisurely than her previous break neck speed.

Yamato let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding as her core fluttered and flexed around him. She was like liquid velvet, like a molten vice, and Yamato had to keep himself from thrusting up into her like an animal and enjoy the gentle churning of her hips on top of his.

Kakashi noticed his friend's awed expression and chuckled softly.

"She's something else isn't she?" he asked with a knowing smile, remembering how he had been just as blown away by his ex student's sexual prowess.

"She's a fucking goddess," Yamato groaned, and Kakashi couldn't agree more. A goddess that deserved to be made to scream out in ecstasy on a cold Christmas night as the winds howled outside with equal ferocity.

Making eye contact with Yamato, he gave a subtle jerk of his head, indicating that he would need his cooperation to join his body with their's. Yamato nodded and wrapped his arms around Sakura's torso, drawing her close and stilling her movements. As the same time, Kakashi positioned the tip of his cock at the tight hole and gabbed the firm globes of her ass in both hands, pulling the cheeks apart and spreading her open for him.

The medic's eyes widened as she felt his head press against her puckered entrance and whimpered at the burning sensation in her rear as she opened up to him under the pressure. He was sliding in easy enough thanks to the excessive lubrication he had covered himself with but with Yamato already filling her womb, she thought she might split apart.

"Kakashi," she whimpered, unable to turn around and look at him and instead burying her face in Yamato's chest as her body was penetrated by a second man.

"Just relax baby. Take all of me in," Kakashi soothed, trying his best to be gentle so as not to hurt her as Yamato stroked a hand over her back reassuringly.

At last he came to rest fully inside her, gritting his teeth against the blazing heat and amazing tightness that even her pussy couldn't surpass.

"Are you ok?" Yamato asked gently, tiling her face up to his with a finger under her chin.

"Yes," Sakura replied softly. "I just feel…full. It's weird."

"I promise it will get better," Kakashi assured, letting his hands move to her hips. "Just don't tense up on us and enjoy the ride."

The kunoichi nodded timidly as Yamato brushed a thumb over her lips, giving her a warm smile and Sakura knew she was in good hands with these two men. They were far more experienced than her and had already proven they were quite adept at pleasing women.

With renewed confidence, she wrapped her arms around the ANBU and let her fingers play absently over the raised scars that marred his skin. She could feel the muscles just beneath the surface flex with restrained power as he lifted his hands to her shoulders and pressed down slightly, pushing her down onto him a little deeper before releasing. The subtle movement made heat flare through her and she gasped in pleasured surprise.

Coordinating his movements with perfect efficiency, Kakashi tightened his grip on her hips and pulled her backwards when Yamato repeated the action of pressing down, forcing both cocks inside her at once. This time, a tiny sound escaped her mouth at the sensation and when they repeated it with a little more force, she let out a full blown moan.

She head Kakashi chuckle behind her.

"I told you it would get better."

Sakura probably shouldn't have been surprised at their perfectly coordinated teamwork, considering how Kakashi preached it all the time and both had had joined the most elite group of shinobi in the village. On the other hand, she hadn't expected such skills learned for combat to come into play in the bedroom. They worked together flawlessly, matching speed, rhythm and force thrust for thrust and soon what had felt slightly uncomfortable and foreign, was turning out to be the hottest, most amazing sex she'd ever had.

She tried to buck her own hips to urge them to move faster, but they way she was pressed snugly between their sweating bodies didn't leave her much room to maneuver and she was forced to remain passive, able to do little more than moan and cry every time they pumped forward into her simultaneously, sending light dancing across her vision and fire over every nerve ending.

Yamato had never been part of a threesome but being with Sakura and Kakashi like this felt so natural that he didn't have any trepidation at all. He simply welcomed the new and exotic feeling of his friend's member rubbing against his, separated only by the thin membrane within Sakura's body. He could hear the three of them moaning in unison, two deep, masculine voices and one feminine one that seemed to be calling out the loudest of all.

Sakura let her head fall back against Kakashi's shoulder, thrusting her breasts out as she arched and Yamato couldn't resist the temptation of the soft mounds bouncing in his face. When he took a tightened nipple into his mouth, broken sobs of impassioned reverence erupted from deep inside her and she dug fingernails into the taunt muscles of his back as she tried to hold on. The low growl he uttered against her skin however, hinted that perhaps Yamato wasn't adverse to a few more scars, especially if they were in the shape of tiny half moons.

Kakashi felt his own release building fast, the tight walls of her anus milking him relentlessly. He bit down on the juncture of Sakura's shoulder with a grunt as his rhythm broke and he began to pound in and out of her at a nearly frantic speed.

Yamato felt the shift in their lovemaking and followed suit, falling into his own frenzied pace and he climbed towards release, slamming Sakura down onto his shaft again and again, urged on by her breathless pleas for more as she too teetered on the brink.

He was so wrapped up in her, in her scent and her taste. His name fell from her lips over and over in such beautiful tones of utter pleasure that he couldn't help but wish it was his true name.

"Tenzou," he whispered harshly, unable to control his breathing.

"What?" Sakura panted, not sure she had heard him correctly though the fog of pleasure clouding her brain.

"My real name," the ANBU gasped as her vaginal muscles squeezed him especially tight, "Is Tenzou."

"Tenzou…" she said, trying to concentrate through the rush of incredible sensation coursing through her. "I think I like Yamato better."

Kakashi made an amused sound from behind that quickly turned into a growl of pleasure. He was a little surprised Tenzou revealed his true name but if anything, it meant he trusted the both of them completely. Sakura would keep the secret with her for she was familiar with handling classified information but the fact she even held the knowledge at all proved that she was already far closer to the wood summoner than she had ever been.

The three bodies continued to writhe against each other, the sweat running off their bodies as they neared orgasm.

The ANBU was first to succumb, the absence of women in his life making it harder for him to hold out and he erupted inside the kunoichi's womb. Sakura followed almost immediately, the hot stream of semen against her insides sending the muscles into a fit of violent contractions. Her scream was high and wild as she became lost to the world, the sound of Kakashi's and Tenzou's name, his real name filling the apartment. She wasn't even aware that she broke through the skin on his back as she raked her nails across him.

She was on her way down from her high when Kakashi at last reached the pinnacle, pushing into her with one last thrust before filling her ass with his own essence before collapsing forward in exhaustion, knocking Tenzou onto his back and Sakura across his chest in a tangle of weakened limbs.

For a moment, none of them had the capacity to speak and so they laid there in the twinkling, multihued light, listening to heavy breaths and thudding heartbeats as they gradually slowed to a less frantic pace.

When the silence was finally shattered, it was by Sakura's voice, with one tiny, awe stricken syllable.

"Wow."

"Wow indeed," Kakashi chuckled before pressing soft kisses to the damp skin of her back.

Tenzou played idly with a lock of her bubble gum hair, twisting the silky strands around his finger absently as she lifted her head to look at him with a lazy smile.

"I never pegged you as a screamer," The ANBU said, grinning mischievously as Sakura reddened slightly.

"She didn't use to be," The silver haired man supplied, summoning the strength to pull out of the kunoichi and roll to the side, reaching for another disinfectant wipe. "But it didn't take much encouraging for her to start screaming like a banshee."

Sakura turned a shade pinker.

Tenzou laughed and cupped Sakura's chin when she tried to turn away in embarrassment.

"I'm glad you do it because it's extremely hot."

Sakura bit her lit shyly and rested her cheek on his chest.

"Really?"

"Really," Tenzou confirmed.

Kakashi finished swabbing the mess away and tossed a wipe to his friend who caught it easily in one hand from his reclined position.

"I tell her that all the time too but she doesn't believe me. She thinks I'm some kind of creepy pervert with weird fetishes."

"Well you are," Sakura giggled, and Tenzou couldn't contain a small laugh of his own.

"Maybe so, but you like it that way," Kakashi retorted with a happy eye crease.

The brown haired man rolled Sakura onto her back and pulled away, slipping out of her easily and sitting up to tear open the packet to cleanse himself as Kakashi made his way over with another fresh wipe and began to dab Sakura's thighs clean of all traces of their lovemaking.

Sakura sighed in contentment under the cool caress, her eyelids growing heavy as fatigue finally set in.

"You sure are prepared Kakashi," she mumbled drowsily. "Just what else did you pack in the drawer?"

"That's a secret," Kakashi smirked, cleaning up a drop of milky liquid from her skin.

The kunoichi huffed in annoyance but was too tired to retaliate in any way. "You probably brought some kinky sex toy or something you perv."

Kakashi just raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"I didn't, but if that disappoints you, I can plan better for next time."

If there had been a pillow within her reach, she probably would have thrown it at him but there was none and she was tired and the feel of the cool cloth on her thighs felt too good to disrupt anyways.

Tenzou was suddenly starting to feel a little bit like a third wheel one again. They had invited him to join for a night and now that night was over and he should be getting home since it was already incredibly late.

He got to his feet, mentally commanding his legs to hold his weight even though they felt like twin pillars made of noodles, and made his way over to the impressive pile of clothes on the floor, sifting through them until he found his pants.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Sakura asked, turning her head to the side to look at him. Kakashi had paused in his ministrations and was giving him the same questioning look.

"I was just going to be on my way," The ANBU said, noting the way Sakura was positioned with her legs spread with Kakashi between them already made him feel like he was intruding. "It's getting late so I should be heading home."

"It was getting late hours ago," the Copy Nin countered. "Just stay here for the night. It's way too cold to walk home now."

"That's kind of you," Tenzou said. "But I'll be fine. I can teleport home and avoid the bad weather anyways."

Sakura and Kakashi looked at each other, exchanging mysterious glances at the ANBU's words. They seemed to have the ability to communicate wordlessly through means of a secret language that Tenzou didn't know and he wasn't sure what they were saying now but he was pretty sure they were up to something.

However, when Sakura sat up and began to crawl to him on her hands and knees, wearing nothing but a sultry smile, he knew he was in trouble.

"Drop the pants," she commanded in the same sexy voice that had caused all the trouble to begin with.

"But Sakura—"

"I said drop them."

Tenzou let the garment fall to the floor.

"Come here."

He obeyed, following her as she moved backwards slowly, guiding him back to the fuzzy rug until she was next to Kakashi. She Stretched out on her back, completely unashamed of her nakedness and patted the vacant spot next to her.

"Lie down."

And lay down he did, admitting quietly to himself that the plush rug and her body heat were a lot more alluring than the cold sheets awaiting him at home.

Sakura smiled sweetly, as if she hadn't been acting like a domineering seductress seconds before.

"Good boy, Tenzou," she giggled, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

Kakashi laughed and rolled over to grab an oversized quilt off the back of the couch. It was worn but it was clean and warm and he spread it over their naked bodies before pulling Sakura to him and motioning for Tenzou to get closer as well.

Sakura nuzzled the jounin's chest affectionately, sighing in contentment as heat from the bodies to her front and her back washed over her beneath the large blanket.

"Merry Christmas," she mumbled softly, already succumbing to sleep in the secure embrace of two men's arms.

"Merry Christmas," the elite shinobi answered back softly. In moments the kunoichi's breathing had evened out and she was lost to a world of dreams, leaving the men to their own conversations.

Tenzou slung a muscled arm over Sakura's hip, enjoying how the soft flesh of her thigh fit into his hand.

"When I came here tonight, this was the last thing I would have imagined happening," he confessed, propping himself up on his elbow to look at his long time friend.

Kakashi chuckled, fixing him with his own mismatched gaze.

"We planned it all out you know. She brought it up and we conspired together. You didn't expect a thing did you?"

Tenzou shook his head.

"No, not until she walked out in that little red outfit," he said, motioning to the ribbon and panties that were still strewn over the floor. "That was your doing wasn't it?"

Kakashi smiled a little at the fact his friend knew him so well.

"Yup. But she looked incredible didn't she? I knew you wouldn't be able to resist that."

Tenzou sighed and laid back down, tucking the blanket around his shoulders as he pressed closer to the warm female body next to him.

"You play dirty Hatake."

A soft chuckle was the last thing heard before both men too followed Sakura into the dark void of sleep, resting weary bodies as the wind continued to howl outside. While it was freezing in Konoha, no three ninja were warmer or more content than the three wrapped up in a blanket on the soft, brown rug.

* * *

Sakura awoke in that wonderfully gradual way in which one slowly rises through various levels of consciousness as if surfacing from the depths of a pool. At first she was aware of warmth enveloping her from both sides and the comfortable sensation of something soft and fuzzy beneath her. As she gradually became more aware, she realized the sources of heat were bodies. And then that they were male bodies. And then that they were_naked_ male bodies.

The soft light penetrating her eyelids told her that either it was morning or someone had left a light on and when she allowed her eyes to flutter she saw that it was both. The Christmas tree lights had been left on but the soft gray blue light of winter morning seeped in through the crack between the curtains covering her window.

However, what really got her attention was the sight the two male shinobi on either side of her, still resting peacefully judging by the steady rise and fall of their chests. Heads of mussed silver and brown hair were the only visible parts of them since they were bundled up in the quilt against the cold, but Sakura knew that underneath were twin expanses of battle-scarred skin and beneath that, rock hard muscle.

The events of last night came flooding back and she felt a wave of heat wash through her at the memory of all the different ways they had been so intimately joined. Sex with two men was a fucking incredible experience and she knew her best friend Ino would have killed for such an experience. However, the blonde kunoichi had not yet figured out that dating boys left much to be desired when she could be dating a _man_. Ino always turned up her nose at the thought of Sakura dating a man that always had his nose buried in a dirty book, but Ino also wasn't willing to look past all that and really the person Kakashi was and what he had to offer her.

Besides, how many men Sakura's own age would have been secure enough to allow another male to join in for a night of mind blowing sex? None that she knew, and that's why her loud mouthed friend was missing out.

She lay there for a moment, enjoying the sound of their even breathing and the feel of their bodies entangled with hers. However, after a moment, she became aware that those sounds were the _only_ thing she was hearing. Everything was completely quiet. The angry winds from yesterday had obviously died down but there were no chirping of birds, no bustling of people below. It was Christmas morning after all and people were probably sleeping in, but for there to be no sound at all was a little strange.

She wormed her way out from under the blanket, sliding Tenzou's hand from her hip and Kakashi's arm from her waist as she went. She was immediately struck by the chill in the room and scampered over to the pile of clothes, extracting Kakashi's sweater from the mess and slipping it over her head. It came down to the middle of her thighs and the arms were way too long but it was better than prancing around in the buff.

As quietly as she could, she crept to the window and peeked between the curtains, completely unprepared for what she saw.

"Snow."

She was hardly aware she had even let the breathless whisper slip, so entranced was she by the beautiful sight.

Her second story apartment had a fairly expansive view of Konoha and she sometimes liked to sit by the window with a cup of coffee when she had nowhere to be in the morning. However, she had never seen the village look like this. After the wind had stopped howling, the snow must have started falling and there had to be at least two inches on the ground. The rooftops were all dusted with powdery white ad the streets below looked clean and pristine, free from any footprints for no one had ventured outside yet.

All the familiar places looked new and strange, covered in the feathery soft flakes and she felt her heart fill with joy as she saw that those same flakes were still in the process of falling. It was Christmas morning and it was_snowing_!

Suddenly acting like she was ten years younger, she bolted for the door, forgoing important things like shoes or pants or even underwear for that matter, opening the door wide and hopping out onto her doorstep, oblivious to the stinging cold biting at her toes.

Kakashi and Tenzou hadn't been asleep ever since Sakura had first lifted her head to take in her surrounds since being a light sleeper was crucial to survival as an elite ninja, and they were all too aware of the sudden draft that swept through the room. Kakashi groaned and pulled the quilt over his head, trying to protect his face from the cold while Tenzou yawned and sat up, rubbing a hand through his sleep mussed hair.

"What time is it?" he asked groggily.

"Mffmmpn…" came the muffled reply from beneath the covers.

Well, a lot of help that was.

Tenzou noticed he door was open and guessed that Sakura was outside, although why she was out there in the freezing cold or why she hadn't thought to at least shut the door behind her was beyond him.

Wincing at the cold that assaulted his body, he stood and pulled on his pants before creeping to the door, very aware that he wasn't wearing much clothing as goose bumps broke out over his skin. Cautiously, he stuck his head around the corner to see just what on earth the pink haired woman was up to and what he saw made him smile.

There she was, radiant and beautiful, wearing nothing but Kakashi's sweater from last night, her face upturned to sky with her arms reached out in front of her, dancing and twirling in the snow on her doorstep.

He leaned against the doorframe, watching her for a moment until she sensed his presence and turned around.

"Can you believe it's snowing?" she asked with childlike excitement, her eyes shining like emeralds as she stuck out her tongue to catch a falling snowflake.

Tenzou chuckled and shook his head.

"Sakura, you're wearing nothing but a shirt, get back in here before you freeze," he said, but his voice was as warm as his smile that he couldn't wipe off his face.

"But it hasn't snowed here in _years_," she said, oblivious to the bits of snow that were sticking to her hair. "I can't remember Konoha ever looking so pretty."

"I can," Kakashi said, suddenly joining his friend in the doorway, wearing his pants as well. "But you're right; it has been a long time."

"But it's so_perfect_!" Sakura said, the thrill apparent in her voice. "It's snowing on Christmas of all days!"

Kakashi simply chuckled and shook his head, watching her dance around with an expression on his face Tenzou couldn't remember seeing for a long time. Just the way he was gazing at her told him his silver haired buddy was head over heels in love with this woman, something the ANBU hadn't ever thought was ever going to happen for the Copy Nin and he was truly happy for him.

Sakura scampered down the stairs a little ways, giggling at the way her toes sunk into the soft powder.

The two men watched her from the door for a moment, enjoying the snowy scene before them in their own quiet way before Kakashi finally spoke.

"You know Tenzou, I know we agreed on a one night fling…but if you ever wanted to get together and do this again, I know Sakura wouldn't mind and neither would I."

The brown haired man turned his head and looked at his friend who was still watching Sakura with loving eyes.

"I might just have to take you up on that someday Hatake," he said, containing the surprise he felt that Kakashi had enjoyed the night as much as he and didn't mind sharing the most important person in his life with him again.

The stood for a moment more, watching Sakura giggle and twirl like she was just a little girl, radiating an innocence and joy that both of them had lost long ago.

When the silence was broken again, it was Tenzou speaking.

"You know, we really should get her inside soon. She's barefoot after all."

"I know, but that's easier said than done," Kakashi chuckled, crossing his arms over his bare chest as he assumed his usual slouch against the opposite side of the doorframe. "In case you haven't noticed, she's rather strong willed."

"I dunno how she's not freezing," Tenzou muttered, noting that her toes and fingers and nose were starting to turn red.

"If there were something more interesting in the house, she'd probably come back inside," Kakashi stated and Tenzou nodded in agreement.

The jounin waited a few beats before asking, "Tenzou, did you ever year about the Konohamaru incident at Ichiraku a while back?"

The ANBU shook his head and Kakashi chuckled softly.

"It was there I learned that Sakura has a strange fetish of her own."

He glanced up to make sure he had his friend's full attention before continuing.

"Konohamaru used Naruto's infamous jutsu and transformed into Sai and Sasuke, although, if I recall they were naked and in a very compromising position."

"I see," Tenzou said slowly. "And how did Sakura react?"

"Her nose bled all over the place," the slouching man replied simply.

"You're kidding," the ANBU said, not sure whether to be more surprised about Konohamaru's behavior or Sakura's love of naked men…together…doing…stuff.

"Nope. It's a true story," Kakashi said.

Sakura was still twirling in the snow, not paying attention in the least to the two men on her porch.

"Tenzou, just how open are you?" Kakashi asked quietly, his focus still on the woman in the snow.

"Uh, why do you ask?" he answered nervously, not liking where this was going.

"Because I know exactly what will get Sakura inside."

"Whoa there Kakashi, I told you last night. I'm not into that sort of thing," Tenzou said, holding his hands up and backing away.

"Neither am I," Kakashi shrugged. "But I wouldn't be opposed to something as minor as a kiss, especially if it gets her out of the snow."

"You could always throw her over your shoulder and haul her inside," the ANBU offered.

"I don't feel like a getting a beating this early in the morning," Kakashi sighed, knowing full well that Sakura's strength had escalated to the point where she was a dangerous opponent, especially when angry.

"What if somebody sees us?"

"Nobody is going to see us."

Kakashi pulled his friend to him before he could edge away anymore.

"It's just for her benefit."

Tenzou seemed to hesitate but finally caved. He had already tried something new last night. Why not try something else today.

"All right Kakashi," he conceded. "But just until she's out of the snow."

"Trust me," Kakashi said, cupping the other man's cheek with his hand. "When she sees us, both going to be dragged inside and pounced on so fast we won't know what hit us."

So the truth came out. This was just a way to get Sakura to jump all over them again, and if that was the case, Tenzou didn't mind sacrificing a little and began to focus solely on putting on a show for the pink haired kunoichi.

Tenzou chuckled and tried to relax as Kakashi tilted his head towards his and let their lips touch. He had to admit he enjoyed the warmth of him heating his chilled lips and let his hands rest comfortably on the taller man's bare shoulders.

Sakura couldn't remember being so enchanted. She never got the chance to play in the snow as a child and by the time she finally went to a place where it was cold enough, it was for a mission and there was no time for play. Kakashi may have seen a lot more things than her in her lifetime but he shouldn't be such a killjoy, keeping to himself on the porch.

Well if the two of them wouldn't come to her, she would bring the snow to them.

She bent down and scooped up a handful of snow, molding it into a snowball and turned to send it rocketing towards Kakashi's chest but what she saw at the top of the stairs made the powdery ball drop from her fingers, instantly forgotten.

The scene on her doorstep was so hot she was surprised the surrounding snow had melted into water and then evaporated away. The two shirtless, muscular, handsome men were currently wrapped in an embrace and kissing…yes…kissing and seemed completely oblivious of her all together.

Was she dreaming?

Sakura rubbed her eyes and looked again. No, they were definitely kissing and looking fucking sexy while doing it might she add.

As if feeling her eyes on them, Kakashi lifted his head and looked at her as if suddenly remembering she was there at all.

"Hey Sakura, we're going to go inside where it's warmer ok? Meet us inside when you're done doing…whatever you're doing."

The Copy Nin proceeded to walk inside, grabbing Tenzou a little too forcefully by the wrist as if he couldn't wait to get him into the house. That action alone sent Sakura's mind reeling with the possibilities.

She probably stood there stunned in the snow for a total of maybe five seconds before she took off like a shot, racing up the stairs and into the house faster than she ever had in her whole life.

* * *

And there you have it! My first ever Kaka/Saku/Yama threesome fic! If you liked it (and I hope you did), please drop me a line or a review and tell me so because I'd like to think all the work I put into this was well spent and not better off used to do things like…study. This story will be entered into the holiday contest on livejournal at the narutochoice community. Go check out the other fics there and vote for your favorite. Don't forget to read Cynchick's story too because if you liked this fic, you'll love hers.

Happy Holidays everyone!

Much Love,

J-Pop


End file.
